Bakugan y el misterio de Infratierra
by Aika Misaki
Summary: FIC EN PROCESO DE RE EDICIÓN, PRÓXIMAMENTE SUBIRE EL CAPÍTULO 1 RE EDITADO
1. Chapter 1

**En un laboratorio abandonado, paradero desconocido.**

Shane ¿Estás seguro de que podemos usarla? – Pregunto un joven

Claro que si, puedo utilizar la energía del núcleo silente a nuestro favor – Dijo Shane

¿No pasara nada malo no? – Volvió a preguntar el joven

Tranquilo James– Dijo Shane y presiono un botón

**Todo comenzó a temblar, el teletransportador comenzó a liberar energía negativa tal como le había sucedido al Dr. Michael.**

¿Qué quee está sucediendo? – Pregunto James

No lo sé – Dijo Shane asustado

¿QUE ES ESO? JAMES CUIDADO! – Grito Shane

**Todo se torno oscuro, al parecer al liberar la energía del núcleo silente, liberaron algo o mejor dicho a alguien más. Cuanto todo volvió a la normalidad James y Shane estaban en el suelo, adoloridos, sangrando no tenían idea de lo que estaba sucediendo.**

Al parecer estos mocosos nos liberaron – Dijo un hombre

¿Qué dice que hagamos con ellos señor? – Pregunto otro hombre

Que sean nuestros sirvientes – Respondió un Bakugan

Esta vez los peleadores no nos vencerán – Dijo el Bakugan

* * *

**Por otro lado una joven se encontraba en un bosque corriendo por su vida, todo era muy oscuro, no había ningún rastro de luz, una espesa niebla cubria todo el lugar, no había rastros de vida. Ella solo corría, estaba desesperada pero no sabia de que estaba escapando solo quería escapar.**

¿Dónde estoy? – dijo la joven

Estas en infratierra – Respondió una voz masculina

¿Quién dijo eso? – Pregunto a joven asustada

Hola Runo – Dijo la voz y se puso detrás de ella – Soy Masquerade

**Ella volteo, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, era el pero paso por su mente un recuerdo, acaso ¿Será él en verdad o el alter ego de su mejor amiga?. A decir verdad no sabía cual pregunta era la correcta o la mejor para ella.**

¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto seria pero por dentro asustada

Volví, esta vez tú y tus amiguitos no nos detendrán – Dijo Masquerade

Porque estas tan seguro de eso? Sabes que lo harán, Dan ha peleado con muchos villanos y sin embargo volvía victorioso, tu solo terminaras como el resto – Dijo Runo

¿Qué te hace pensar que estaré solo? – Dijo Masquerade con una sonrisa malvada

**De repente un portal se abrí detrás de Runo, el viento que provenía de ahí la absorbía bruscamente, se podían ver fantasmas de muchos bakugans siendo absorbidos. Masquerade volvió y esta vez en carne propia.**

DETENTE – Grito Runo

Disfruta tu viaje a la dimensión de la perdición – Dijo Masquerade marchándose

**Hasta que un sonido la despertó, por suerte fue un sueño pero aun así no estaba tranquila ya que era siempre el mismo, estaba sudando mucho, realmente no sabía qué hacer solo se quedo ahí analizando cada detalle de su pesadilla. Pero se convenció a sí misma no había de que preocuparse, ellos no podían volver, giro su cabeza y vio algo que parecía brillar debajo de una silla, bajo de su cama y vio que era la carta de la perdición poco a poco se fue acercando pero cuando estaba a punto de tomarla esta desapareció como si nada. El teléfono aun seguía sonando ella… Temía que estuviese equivocada.**

* * *

**Con Dan y Drago en medio del océano.**

Dan despierta – Dijo Drago

…-

Dan –

….-

DAN –

¿QUEE? ¿ACASO NO PUEDO DORMIR? – Grito el castaño molesto

No, no puedes. ¿A dónde iremos ahora? – Pregunto Drago

No lo sé – Dijo Dan mirando al cielo algo pensativo

¿Qué te sucede Dan? – Pregunto Drago

No lo sé pero soñé con Runo y tengo un mal presentimiento- Dijo Dan sin mirar a Drago

Dan, algún día iba a pasar, además sabía que Runo se cansaría de ti, nunca le aprestas atención ni la llamas, ni siquiera la has besado cuando se reencontraban – Decía Drago

Oye no es eso, es solo que siento que le paso algo – Dijo Dan volviendo a mirar al cielo

Tranquilo, no hay nada de qué preocuparse además Runo es fuerte – Dijo Drago

Si, tienes razón – Dijo Dan suspirando

* * *

Buenos días Runo – Dijo Julie

Buenos días Julie – Dijo Runo

Allí está tu desayuno – Dijo Julie señalando el desayuno de Runo

Muchas gracias Julie – Dijo Runo con una sonrisa

No puedo creer que sea tu último día el Bayview, te echar de menos – Dijo Julie triste

Yo también Julie pero es hora de volver, mi padre me necesita en el café – Dijo Runo

¿No puedes quedarte unos días más? ¿Hasta que Dan llegue? – Pregunto Julie

No puedo, además Dan no nos ha dicho que regresada en estos días – Dijo Runo tomando jugo

Vamos, así por fin tienen una tierna despedida – Dijo Julie guiñándole un ojo

Deja de decir tonterías – Dijo Runo sonrojada- Además Dan y yo no estamos juntos-

¿Qué? – Pregunto Julie sorprendida - ¿Cómo que no están juntos? ¿Cuándo paso eso?

* * *

**Con Shun y Marucho**

No puedo creer que Runo se vaya – Dijo Marucho triste

Yo tampoco, lo raro es que no ha vuelto a tener una batalla – Dijo Shun

¿Qué tal sila hacemos nuestra compañera? Utilizara el Bakugan de Mira – Sugirió Marucho

Es una buena idea – Dijo Shun

* * *

**Con Julie y Runo**

**Luego de las infinidades de preguntas de Julie acerca del rompimiento de Dan y Runo decidió dejar las preguntas de lado ya que irritaba a la peliceleste, en eso Julie recibe un llamado.**

Hola? Sisi EN SERIO? De acuerdo ahora le digo – Dijo Julie y corto

Runo ¿Qué tal si vamos al interespacio a ver a Shun y a Marucho? – Pregunto Julie

De acuerdo, vamos – Dijo Runo

* * *

**Con los soldados legendarios**

IMPOSIBLE – Dijo Apollonir - ¿Cómo es posible que hayan vuelto?

No lo sabemos, solo sabemos que están más fuertes que nunca – Dijo Oberus

Creo que será mejor liberarla – Sugirió Lars Lion

¿Estás diciendo que…? – Dijo Frosch

Si, ella los vencerá de una vez por todas – Continuo Lars Lion

No creo que sea el momento, debemos hacerlo cuando ella esté lista – Dijo Exedra

Si no lo hacemos ahora puede ser tarde – Dijo Clayf

Si lo hacemos ahora puede ser peligroso, debemos esperar a que ella decida – Dijo Exedra

Tiene razón, cuando esta lista la liberaremos – Dijo Apollonir

* * *

**En el interespacio**

Chicos de verdad aprecio lo que hacen pero ya no peleo – Dijo Runo

Vamos Runo, solo esta vez, será divertido lo prometo – Dijo Marucho

Pero no tengo…- No pudo terminar porque Mira le prestó a su Bakugan

¿Y bien? – Pregunto Shun

Runo sonrió – De acuerdo –

* * *

**En el campo de batalla**

Más te vale que grabes eso – Dijo Julie

Los peleadores Shun y Marucho pelearan junto con una vieja peleadora – Se escuchaba que decían de la bocina – RUNO MISAKI!

**Todo el público comenzó a aplaudir, Runo por su parte estaba realmente feliz de volver a las batallas pero no podía sacar de su mente ese sueño**

Sus contrincantes serán los hermanos Megan, Kioko y Aika Ming – Anunciaban – QUE COMIENCE LA BATALLA **(Imagínenselos como quieran)**

Campo abierto – Dijeron los 6 peleadores

**El campo de batalla era un bosque, igual que el del sueño de Runo, el cielo se había tornado en diferentes colores.**

CARTA PORTAL LISTA – Volvieron a decir

**La carta portal al caer al campo irradio una luz del color del atributo correspondiente hasta los cielos y se extendió por todo el campo de batalla.**

Yo empiezo – Dijo Megan – BAKUGAN PELEA, FLASH INGRAM SURGE-

**-Nivel de poder de Pyrus Flash Ingram 1000gs.-**

BAKUGAN PELEA, RADIZEN SURGE – Dijo Marucho

**-Nivel de poder de Aquos Radizen 1000gs.-**

Poder activado ataque ninja – Dijo Megan

-**Incremento de poder de Flash Ingram. Nivel de poder 1300gs.**

**-Disminución de poder en Radizen. Nivel de poder 700gs-**

BAKUGAN PELEA, JAAKOR SURGE –

**-Jaakor se ha unido a la batalla. Nivel de poder de Jaakor 1000gs-**

Poder activado, corte de diamante – Dijo Shun

**Su Bakugan comenzó a lanzar cuchillas al campo de batalla provocando el cancelamiento de las cartas portales de Aika y Kioko.**

-**Nivel de poder de Jaakor aumentado en 700gs-**

BAKUGAN PELEA, FLASH INGRAM SURGE – Dijo Kioko

**Darkus Flash Ingram se ha unido a la batalla. Nivel de poder 1050gs-**

Poder activado, fuego rápido – Dijo Megan

BAKUGAN PELEA, HAOS FLASH INGRAM SURGE – Dijo Aika

**Haos Flash Ingram se ha unido a la batalla. Nivel de poder 1100gs-**

CARTA PORTAL ABIERTA, PERSONAJE – Dijo Megan

No puede ser – Dijo Shun

**Niveles de poder de Flash Ingram incrementado, dando un nivel de poder total de 6300gs-**

BAKUGAN PELEA, FLARE WILDA SURGE – Dijo Runo

**Wilda se ha unido a la batalla, nivel de poder 1000gs-**

PODER ACTIVADO PUÑO DE HIERRO – Dijo Runo

Wilda dio un puñetazo al suelo agrietándolo y cancelando la carta portal de Megan

**-Incremento de poder detectado, nivel de poder de Wilda 1780gs-**

**-Carta portal Personaje cancelada.-**

_¿Cómo fue que lo hizo? – _Pensaba Shun

PODER ACTIVADO, RELACION ENTRE AQUOS Y SUBTERRA– Dijo Marucho

-**Incremento de poder detectado. Nivel de poder de Radizen 2000gs. Nivel de poder de Wilda 2780gs. Jaakor se mantiene estable.-**

Es hora del gran final – CARTA PORTAL ABIERTA LAVA DE LA PERDICION – Dijo Runo

**El suelo termino de agrietarse, de esas gritas salió lava quemando todo lo que tenía a su paso, hasta que destruyo a los cuerpos de los bakugans de los oponentes**.

-Y LOS GANADORES SON RUNO, SHUN Y MARUCHO. Y POR LO VISTO DAN KUSO TENDRA COMPETENCIA –

**Todos aplaudieron a Runo por su victoria, Shun y Marucho estaban asombrados no podían creer de que Runo estuviera a ese nivel en las batallas, Runo por otro lado se sentía bien con ella misma pero a la vez se sentía rara, no supo como hizo para ganar esa batalla**.

Diste una gran batalla Runo – Dijo Marucho

Gracias chicos –

RUNO ESTUVISTE INCREIBLE – Chillo Julie

Gracias y toma Mira – Dijo dándole su Bakugan

¿Qué tal si vamos a festejar a la casa de Marucho? – Pregunto Julie

¿Qué mi casa? –

Vamos!-

¿Runo no vienes? – Pregunto Shun

Vayan, después los alcanzo –

De acuerdo –

**Runo se quedó observando la nada recordando cada momento de la batalla pero había algo que la inquietaba, era su sueño. Estaba realmente asustada no quería que el volviera.**

¿Te pasa algo Runo? – Pregunto Marucho

No, pero ¿ustedes no se iban?

Si pero decidimos esperarte- Dijo Shun

Gracias chicos – Su vista volvió hacia el campo

Segura que estas bien? –

Si yo…-

RUNO –

No se preocupen estoy algo mareada solamente-

**En eso el suelo comenzó a temblar, lentamente se agrietaba el cielo o techo del campo, una carta cayo de ahí pero no era cualquier carta, era la famosa carta de la perdición. Al caer en el cuelo irradio una luz violeta, esas luces se dividieron en 3 y comenzaron a tomar formas.**

¿Qué está pasando?- Pregunto Shun tratando de no caer

¡TERREMOTO! – Grito Marucho

CHICOS QUE ESTA PASANDO – Grito Julie asustada

MIREN! – Grito Runo señalando a las luces

RUNO ¿QUE ES ESO? – Pregunto Julie con el mismo tono

¿Acaso son Masquerade, Hal-G y Naga? – Pregunto Shun

_Esto no puede estar pasando, realmente volvieron- _Pensaba la peliceleste

**Y si, cada luz tomo forme y de a poco iba tomando cuerpo físico. Naga estaba en su forma evolucionada, Hal-G aun tiene la misma ropa, Masquerade tenía la misma ropa solo que con guantes negros. Los peleadores quedaron en shock no lograban entender cómo podían estar vivos, eso no era posible.**

¿Me extrañaron peleadores? – Pregunto Masquerade con una sonrisa malvada

Como es posible – Dijo Runo sorprendida

Pero… - Marucho no pudo continuar, estaba sin palabras

Y si, aquí estamos en carne y hueso, esta vez no nos vencerán- Dijo Hal-G

Es hora de acabar con ustedes – Dijo Naga

**Masquerade arrojo otra carta de la perdición, todo el suelo se torno oscuro, de a poco la energía negativa se iba apoderando cada vez más, los peleadores no lograban ver nada de a poco se iban alejando uno del otro, solo se escuchaban los gritos de los peleadores y las risas de los villanos hasta que todo se volvió negro**

RUNO DESPIERTA! – Grito Julie mientras sacudía a Runo

¿Qué paso Julie? – Dijo Runo abriendo de a poco los ojos

No lo se te desmayaste –

Runo solo miraba con confusión _*¿Entonces fue un sueño?*_

Vámonos, Kato te está esperando en el Jet –

De acuerdo –

**Al rato todos se encontraban despidiendo a Runo, no pudieron evitar derramar lagrimas excepto Shun, aunque realmente este triste de que Runo se fuese, Juli lloraba mares pero aun asi dejo ir a Runo, esta al subir se dio vuelta para ver a sus amigos, ellos le sonrieron y le hacían señas con las manos, se dio vuelta y entro al Jet.**

No puedo creerlo, se volvió a ir – dijo Julie triste

* * *

**En el avión **

Kato, ¿puedes hacerme un favor? –

Si señorita Runo ¿que necesita?-

Necesito que me lleves a Rusia-

¿A Rusia?-

Si por favor-

De acuerdo-

Pero no le digas a nadie por favor-

**Runo se sentó y se quedo muy pensativa ¿Realmente era un sueño? No podía dejar de pensar en otra cosa, era algo que la inquietaba, no veía la hora de llegar a Rusia y ver a Alice.**

**-Flashback-**

_Hola Runo, justo quería hablar contigo – Dijo Alice desde el videochat_

_¿Qué sucede? –_

_Veras tuve un sueño horrible, todo era mus oscuro, estaba en un bosque muy extraño y tenebroso, en eso aparece… Masquerade, tengo miedo de que vuelva, no quiero volver a ser Masquerade –_

_Alice… Yo también tuve ese sueño, llevo muchos días y siempre es el mismo-_

_¿En serio? Pero cómo es posible los derrotamos hace 4 años –_

_No tengo idea, necesito que me hagas un favor-_

_Si que sucede-_

_Necesito que tú y tu abuelo investigue a fondo, necesito saber si volvió o solo es nuestra imaginación –_

_De acuerdo, estoy muy asustada -_

_Tranquila, todo saldrá bien –_

-**fin del flashback-**

_Necesito saber si volvieron, a decir verdad tengo miedo, no se con que nos vamos a enfrentar esta vez…- _Pensó la peliceleste

* * *

**En Rusia**

**Alice había recibido el llamado de Runo así que se dirigió hacia el laboratorio donde se encontraba su abuelo haciendo unas investigaciones.**

Runo ya viene en camino – Dijo Alice

De acuerdo, le podre decir que es lo que descubrí-

¿Qué? ¿Abuelo has descubierto algo? –

Si, al parecer las sospechas de Runo son ciertas –

Esas palabras la dejaron en shock - _No puede ser – _Pensó Alice

**Estaba muy aterrada ella no, no quería volver a ser Masquerade, tan solo recordar esos momentos la aterraban cada vez mas.**

* * *

**En el interespacio**

**Los peleadores se encontraban conversando de cosas sin sentido, lo cual era obvio ya que no estaban planeando ataques contra los enemigos ni nada. Todos excepto Shun estaba platicando y riendo, el pelinegro estaba muy pensativo.**

¿Oye Shun que te pasa? – Pregunto Marucho

Nada, solo es que me preocupa Runo ha estado extraña estos días –

Tienes razón, pero debe ser por Dan o otra cosa-

No creo que sea por Dan, creo que es algo más serio –

Pues Runo ha estado teniendo muchas pesadillas estos días – Dijo Julie

¿Pesadillas? ¿Qué clase de pesadillas? – Pregunto Mira

Verán... Hace unos días yo estaba durmiendo plácidamente hasta que me desperté para ir a tomar agua, luego de que la fui a buscar a unos centímetros de la habitación escuche un grito, abrí lentamente la puerta y vi a Runo despierta, estaba sudando y con la respiración agitada.-

_Esto no puede ser verdad, es la 8va vez que sueño lo mismo_- La escuche decir

Se veía muy asustada, estuve así varios días no ha podido dormir bien gracias a eso. Crep que es por eso que esta así, pero nunca me conto que soñaba, evadía el tema o decía que no había tenido ninguna pesadilla.- Finalizo la peli plata

Para que este así supongo que no fue algo normal – dijo Radizen

No lo sé –

* * *

**En Rusia**

**Era una mañana helada en Moscú, todo estaba tranquilo, una pelinaranja se encontraba mirando el reloj y dando vueltas por toda la casa esperando impacientemente la llegada de su amiga. En ese momento logro escuchar que un jet se aproximaba hacia su hogar, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro y salió corriendo hacia afuera. El jet finalmente aterrizo, sus puertas se abrieron permitiendo ver a una joven de cabellos celestes, bajo corriendo y se lanzo hacia los brazos de Alice.**

ALICE! Me alegra verte de nuevo-

Lo mismo digo Runo-

**Ambas se dirigieron hacia adentro de la casa, Runo dejo su abrigo colgado en una silla y se sentó en la mesa. Alice se encontraba preparando té para su invitada. Estuvieron platicando de las cosas que habían ocurrido en este tiempo, reían y comían. Aunque Runo se encontrara feliz y riendo por dentro estaba realmente aterrada y preocupada. Alice lo notó.**

Tuviste otra pesadilla ¿Verdad? – Preguntó la pelinaranja

Si pero, esta vez fue diferente –

**Runo comenzó a contarle todo lo que había ocurrido en el campo de batalla, Alice al escucharla podía sentir como si lo hubiese visto, desde el momento que apareció hasta que se fue, esas horribles imágenes la atormentaban por dentro ya que la hacían recordar a su pasado como Masquerade.**

¿Hiciste lo que te pedí? – Pregunto Runo

Si y tengo malas noticias –

¿Qué averiguaron? –

Vayamos al laboratorio, ahí te explico-

De acuerdo-

* * *

**En Bayview**

**Era una tarde cálida, todos se encontraban divirtiéndose pero había dos peleadores que estaban viendo el atardecer con una mirada pensativa. Ambos estaban recordando lo que les había comentado Julie, estaban muy preocupados por Runo, tendría que ser algo muy grave para que este así. Unos minutos después se dirigieron hacia el interespacio pero… Este se encontraba ¿Desolado? Si, estaba completamente desierto, no había rastro de ningún peleador, estos se fueron al campo de batalla donde había concurrido la batalla anterior.**

Tengo un mal presentimiento- Dijo Shun

Igual yo – Dijo Marucho

**De pronto el campo comenzó a temblar, el suelo comenzó a agrietarse, de ahí salió una luz morada que luego tomo la forma de una silueta masculina. Lentamente iba tomando cuerpo, se podía ver que era un joven de cabello rubio, 17 años y con una máscara, por desgracia era alguien que los peleadores conocían…**

NO PUEDE SER – Dijo Marucho

Acaso es…-

**Shun no pudo continuar porque la silueta por fin había tomado forma y si, era él, en carne y hueso en busca de revancha, dispuesto a hacer lo posible para lograr su objetivo.**

¿Qué tenemos aquí? Shun Kazami y Marucho Marukura. Tanto tiempo son vernos – Dijo el rubio

Masquerade – Dijo Marucho con tono de furia

Al parecer me recuerdan –

¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – Pregunto Shun

Vengo a derrotarlos y no, no soy Alice por si se lo preguntaron soy el verdadero Masquerade. Y díganme… ¿Creen que me vencerán? –

Adelante –

**Los 3 tomaron posiciones, las miradas eran mas de confusión ¿Cómo fue que volvió? Lo mas que mas los impacto fue cuando dijo que no era Alice ¿Quién se esconderá detrás de la mascara?**

CAMPO ABIERTO- Dijeron los 3

Carta de la perdición lista –

CARTA PORTAL LISTA – Dijeron los 3

BAKUGAN PELEA- Dijeron Shun y Marucho

Jaakor Surge –

Radizen surge-

**Detectando nueva batalla.**

**Nivel de poder de Jaakor 1000gs**

**Nivel de poder de Radizen 1000gs**

Por lo visto tienen otros bakugans, que lastima que no los volverán a ver – Dijo Masquerade

Lánzame maestro – Dijo un Bakugan

BAKUGAN PELEA. HYDRA DARKUS SURGE-

**Una criatura gigante apareció en el campo de batalla. Hydra Darkus, tenía el cuerpo de colores violetas en distintos tonos, sus garras eran rojas y tenía un aliento venenoso. Los peleadores al verlo se dieron cuenta de que esta vez no iba a ser sencillo.**

**-Hydra Darkus se ha unido a la batalla.**

**Nivel de poder 1800gs. -**

* * *

**En Moscú**

¡Runo! Es bueno verte ¿Cómo has estado?- Pregunto el Dr. Michel

Bien, gracias por preguntar – Dijo con un tono triste

Abuelo, tuvo otra pesadilla pero esta vez fue diferente –

¿Cómo fue esta vez? – Pregunto el Dr. Michel

**Runo comenzó a contarle, este solo miraba impactado ya que lo que había descubierto era la razón de esas pesadillas volvía realidad la preocupación de las jóvenes. Runo por otro lado cuando le decía lo que había ocurrido en su sueño sentía la presencia de Masquerade, no lo sentía cerca de ella sino de sus amigos, era extraño pero era un sentimiento horrible.**

Necesito que me diga, sea bueno o malo necesito saberlo – Dijo la peliceleste

He estado haciendo unas investigaciones, al parecer alguien abrió un portal hacia una dimensión que desconozco, esto hizo que Naga, Hal-G y Masquerade pasaran hacia la Tierra – Dijo el Dr.

¿Cómo es posible? Se supone que los habíamos vencido hace ya años – Dijo la pelinaranja

Cuando Naga fue destruido de la tierra la energía negativa que había quedado en su cuerpo se transporto hacia otra dimensión, lo mismo pasó con Masquerade y Hal-G. Algo me dice que esa poca energía le permitió evolucionar y reclutar mas integrantes cegándolos con la energía, me temo que esta vez no serán otras personas, sino que son ellos en carne y hueso- Explico el Dr.

**Alice y Runo quedaron asombradas al escuchar lo que dijo el Dr. Michel, eso explicaba porque tenían esas pesadillas, Alice estaba completamente asustada ¿Y si Masquerade venia y la retaba a pelear? ¿Y si la energía la cegara nuevamente y se pondrá en contra de sus amigos? Ambas estaban alteradas, no podia ser posible no… no podia serlo.**

* * *

**En el interespacio**

¿En serio creen que pueden vencerme? – Dijo una cabeza de Hydra

Están equivocados – Dijo otra cabeza

Carta portal abierta ladrón Darkus –

**-Nivel de poder de Jaakor y Radizen disminuido en 500gs. -**

**-Nivel de poder de Hydra aumentado en 1000gs.-**

PODER ACTIVADO ILUSIÓN SIGILOSA CONFUSA – Dijo Shun

**-Carta portal "Ladrón Darkus" cancelada.-**

PODER ACTIVADO CUCHILLA SOMBRA DE LUZ DE LUNA –

**-Poder disminuido en Hydra en 800gs.-**

Poder activado, espejo sombrío – Dijo Masquerade

**Antes de que Hydra pueda recibir el ataque estos se detuvieron las cuchillas, las puntas se tornaron negras y se dirigieron hacia Jaakor. **

Poder a…-

**Shun no pudo continuar porque a Jaakor se le habían incrustado las cuchillas, poco a poco iba disminuyendo su nivel de poder quedando completamente paralizado**

No puedo moverme – Dijo Jaakor

Espejo sombrío es una carta de poder que no solo copia el poder del oponente para usarlo en su contra sino que lo envenena dejando paralizado haciendo inútil cualquier carta de poder – Dijo Masquerade

No puede ser – Dijo Shun

PODER ACTIVADO GOLPE DE HOJA – Dijo Marucho

Nuevamente Hydra esquivo los ataque pero ¿Cómo es posible?

Es hora de meternos bajo el agua – Dijo Radizen

Carta portal abierta, pesadilla en lo profundo –

**Todo el campo se lleno de agua, el poder se Radizen aumentaba pero Jaakor aun seguía inmóvil lo cual preocupaba mucho a Shun, la carta de poder de Masquerade no le permitía meter a otro Bakugan en el campo.**

¿Eso es todo mocoso inepto? – dijo una cabeza

Poder activado, Veneno de la perdición – Dijo Masquerade

**Hydra se metió abajo del agua y de pronto comenzó a ponerse toda negra, Radizen se estaba poniendo cada vez más débil aunque haya salido del agua el veneno comenzó a recorrer todo su cuerpo**

**-Nivel de poder de Hydra 3200gs-**

**-Nivel de poder de Radizen 800gs y disminuyendo -**

**-Nivel de poder de Jaakor 500gs-**

Es hora del gran final. Hydra acábalos –

Como ordene – Dijo una cabeza

**Hydra comenzó a absorber toda el agua del campo, haciendo que su nivel de poder aumentara. Una vez que la absorbió toda se podía ver que se había abierto un portal, eso significaba una cosa… Shun y Marucho habían perdido. Jaakor y Radizen se desmayaron, sus cuerpos se elevaban hacia el portal.**

JAAKOR NOOOOOOOOOOOO-

RADIZEN REGRESAAAA-

Lamentamos haberles fallado – Dijo Jaakor

**No pudieron hacer nada, era demasiado tarde ellos… Se habían ido para siempre. Ambos cayeron de rodillas, no pudieron creer lo que había pasado _¿Cómo fue que paso? ¿Cómo fue que Masquerade volvió? ¿Cómo fue que perdí? _**

**Hydra se volvió una esfera, Masquerade se encontraba viendo a los peleadores con una sonrisa victoriosa y se dirigió hacia ellos**

Cómo pudiste – Dijo Marucho entre lágrimas

TRAELOS DE VUELTA – Grito Shun con furia

Esta fue una advertencia, no ganaran esta vez – Dijo Masquerade

**Shun se dirigió hacia Masquerade para golpearlo pero este había desaparecido dejando a los dos con enojo y tristeza.**

* * *

**En Moscú**

**Alice y Runo se encontraban en el laboratorio limpiándolo, estaban riendo, estaban muy tranquilas o al menos eso intentaban reflejar por fuera, por dentro se sentían cosas horribles, querían que todo haya sido un sueño. Runo tomo una caja con focos para dejarlos en una repisa, cuando estaba a punto de dejarla una imagen paso por si cabeza dejándola paralizada y haciendo que cayera la caja.**

_JAAKOR NOOOOOOOOOOOO -_

_RADIZEN REGRESAAAA - _

_Lamentamos haberles fallado – _

Ella solo se quedo ahí, en shock no sabía si había pasado o iba a pasar, Alice lo noto estaba a punto de preguntarle hasta que…

_JAAKOR NOOOOOOOOOOOO -_

_RADIZEN REGRESAAAA - _

_Lamentamos haberles fallado – _

**No pudo dar un paso más, estaba en el mismo estado de Runo ellas estaban más que asustadas. Realmente Masquerade había vuelto pero se preguntaban si eran imágenes reales.**

Shun, Marucho - Susurraron ambas

**En eso el teletransportador exploto haciendo que las jóvenes y el Dr cayeran, el humo tapo la vista de todos pero poco a poco de iba esfumando, de repente una luz blanca cubrió todo el laboratorio, se podía ver que había un bello fénix blanco, esta criatura abrió un portal que absorbía a Alice y a Runo.**

ALICE, RUNO- Grito el Dr.

**Sin previo aviso el Dr se desmayo, a los pocos minutos volvió a despertar y vio que el laboratorio estaba como si no hubiese pasado nada, todo estaba en su lugar pero faltaba algo o más bien alguien. El hombre comenzó a buscar a las jóvenes en todos lados pero era tarde, ellas habían desaparecido, comenzó a tocar botones para averiguar lo ocurrido, en eso una pluma de luz cae cerca de su mano. Por alguna razón el sintió que no tenía que preocuparse que estén donde estén las chicas iban a estar a salvo eso lo convenció y dejo de apretar botones ¿Por qué lo hiso? ¿Por qué estaba tan tranquilo? Simplemente la pluma lo hizo sentir así, ni el sabia la razón solo sabía que estaban a salvo pero… ¿Realmente estarán bien?**

* * *

**Por otro lado una niebla morada recorrió todo el mundo, cada peleador, cada Bakugan, ninguno de estos podía percibirla pero sintieron unos escalofríos y no le dieron importancia. Pero solo un Bakugan logro ver y percibir esa niebla**

Naga…- Dijo Drago en susurro

* * *

**Al fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin he aqui el primer capitulo, no saben lo mucho que me tarde pero aun asi lo hice, espero que les haya gustado y se que no hubo mucha accion pero bueno, DEJEN REVIEWS y demas se los agradeceria.**

**Me despido, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo :D**


	2. Batalla en la dimensión desconocida

**He aqui otro cap, es probable que suba uno por semana ya que me toma mucho tiempo y es lo que menos tengo ahora por el colegio. Pero no se alteren, actualizare, NO SUBIRE CAPITULOS CORTOS subire bastante largos como para recompensarlos.**

**Les vengo a pedir un favor enorrrme, veran yo no soy buena con los nombres de los bakugans asi que pensaba que tal vez ustedes podrian ayudarme (Las caracteristicas estan en el adelanto que subi hace unos dias) Realmente se los agradeceriaa. Sin nada mas que decir a leer!**

**Nombre del cap anterior: Un regreso inesperado **(Ya se deben estar diciendo "WOW QUE ORIGINAL, DEBERIAMOS DARTE UN PREMIO A MEJOR NOMBRADORA DE CAPITULOS DE LA HISTORIA" pero bueno es lo unico que salio de mi cabeza)

* * *

**Los rayos de sol entraban por la ventana haciendo que un joven de cabello verde abriera sus ojos, este solo puso su almohada en su rostro y siguió durmiendo. Poco después suena el despertador, froto sus ojos y se sentó en su cama. Después del incidente de Nueva Vestroia y la ida de Percival todo se volvió aburrido, al enterarse que Mira estaba en la Tierra ayudando a Dan se sentía algo celoso e inútil ya que no podía hacer nada porque no tenía un Bakugan, o eso era lo que pensaba él. Se quedo mirando un punto fijo y de pronto suena su celular, era un mensaje de Baron, desde que todo terminó no volvieron a verse por trabajo o demás cosas.**

**Ace se levanto, se fue al baño, se cambio y se fue a encontrarse con su viejo amigo, por alguna extraña razón sentía que algo bueno iba a pasar, algo que cambiaria esa aburrida rutina. Llego hacia un parque que estaba a unas calles de su casa, se sentó y se quedo esperando. El vestal se encontraba con la mirada perdida, perdió la noción del tiempo, el solo pensaba que algo iba a ocurrir. Al rato llegaba Baron, estaba feliz de volver a verlo, había crecido mucho no era el mismo niño de antes.**

Lamento haber tardado mucho – Dijo Baron

Eh? No importa viejo – Dijo Ace abrazándolo

¿Cómo has estado? –

Bien, lo mismo de siempre ¿Y tú? –

Bien, ¿Oye es verdad de que Mira está en la Tierra ayudando al maestro Dan?-

Si, en realidad estaba, como era de esperarse ganaron –

Asombroso –

Ace solo se quedo mirando el cielo

Sabes, extraño pelear –

Igual yo, a veces desearía estar en el lugar de Dan. El tiene a su Bakugan y siempre está teniendo aventuras, no como yo –

También yo pero hay que ser optimistas, te aseguro que pronto pasara algo bueno –

¿Tú crees? –

Sí, he estado así hace unos días, siento que algo extraordinario sucederá –

Me alegra verte de nuevo Baron –

**Se quedaron mirando a los niños que estaban en el parque, habían dos en especial, estaban felices pero no sabían porque. Se podía notar que eran peleadores Aquos y ventus por sus atuendos. Ace y Baron se quedaron observándolos**

_JAAKOR NOOOOOOOOOOOO -_

_RADIZEN REGRESAAAA - _

_Lamentamos haberles fallado –_

**Esas imágenes los dejaron paralizados, no sabían si eso era real, luego de terminar de ver esas imágenes pudieron notar que el parque estaba desierto, solo estaban los dos bakugans en el suelo, estos comenzaron a brillar haciendo que apareciera nuevamente el fénix blanco, lo mismo que les había pasado a Runo y Alice les sucedió a ellos. Cuando desaparecieron se pudo ver una sombra, alguien observo lo que había ocurrido, ese alguien era Masquerade…**

* * *

**Con Dan y Drago**

Buenos días Drago – Dijo el castaño bostezando

Buenos días – Dijo Drago sin ganas

Al parecer alguien esta de mal humor –

No lo estoy –

Claro q

Claro que si –

No-

Si-

¿QUIERES DEJARME EN PAZ? –

¿Qué te ocurre? –

Nada –

Si tú lo dices –

_*No es posible, Naga no pudo haber vuelto, debo estar seguro antes de decirle a Dan *-_

**Los dos soles iluminaban cada rincón del lugar, una brisa fresca soplaba y hacia despertar a las flores, las criaturas del lugar comenzaron a despertar, todo era paz y tranquilidad pero vieron algo que los inquieto. Cerca de ellos se encontraban dos jóvenes tiradas en el suelo inconscientes, se acercaron lentamente hacia ellas para contemplar su belleza.**

Miren eso- habló una flor

¿Qué clase de criaturas serán? -

Son parecidas a los del reino - dijo un insecto

Si no me equivoco son humanas - Dijo un conejo blanco **(No me resistí a ponerlo xd)**

¿Humanas? -

¿Qué hacen un par de humanas en infratierra? -

Deben ser las elegidas -

El fénix debió traerlas - dijo el conejo

Deja de decís tonterías, el fénix y la leyenda de la princesa no es real-

**El conejo estaba completamente seguro de eso pero ninguna de las criaturas lo escucho, al ver a las jóvenes decidieron irse para evitar problemas. Minutos después se escucho el rugido de un Bakugan, al escucharlos las jóvenes despertaron.**

¿Qué es este lugar? – Pregunto Alice mientras miraba hacia todos lados

Tengo miedo – Dijo Runo

Igual yo –

Creo que será mejor si recorremos el lugar –

Buena idea Runo –

**Ambas se dispusieron a recorrer el lugar, todo estaba completamente en silencio, las criaturas se habían ido o solo se quedaban quietas por temor a ellas, las jóvenes pensaban que estaban solas pero no sabían que en otro lugar no muy lejos de su localización se encontraban 2 vestals haciendo lo mismo que ellas, todos estaban buscando respuestas ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Por qué yo?**

HOLA ¿HAY ALGUIEN AQUÍ? ¿PUEDEN ESCUCHARME? – Gritaba Baron

No creo que haya nadie aquí –

No lo sabremos si no hacemos que nos escuchen –

HOLAAAAA – Gritaban ambos

¡Mira! –

Acaso son…-

* * *

**Con Runo y Alice**

¿Escuchaste eso? Hay alguien además de nosotros –

Sí, pero…-

¡Mira! Son Ace y Baron – Dijo Runo señalando a dos jóvenes que se veían a lo lejos

¡Chicos! – Gritaron ambas haciendo señas con sus brazos

¡Hola maestra Runo! ¡Hola maestra Alice! – Grito Baron corriendo hacia los brazos de las chicas

Hola Baron – Dijo Alice

Hola Ace – Dijo Runo abrazándolo

Hola Runo – Dijo Ace correspondiendo el abrazo

Y ahora que estamos todos ¿Qué es este lugar? – Pregunto Baron

No lo sé, estábamos en el laboratorio y de la nada despertamos aquí – Dijo Alice

Pues nosotros estábamos en el parque y también despertamos aquí –

Esto es muy raro –

Estamos en Infratierra – Dijo Runo

¿Cómo lo sabes? –

¿Recuerdan el fénix? – Todos asintieron – El lo dijo

¿El? No recuerdo que me haya dicho eso – Dijo Baron

Hablas de otro sueño ¿Verdad? – Dijo Alice

Si – Dijo runo

¿Sueño? ¿De qué me perdí? –

Pues, una noche soñé algo realmente raro…-

**_-Flashback-_**

**Runo había despertado en un bosque extraño, estaba de día, la brisa movía las hojas de los arboles.**

¿Dónde estoy? –

**De pronto un misterioso fénix apareció, era una criatura realmente bella, Runo al verlo quedo fascinada pero por otro lado estaba asustada.**

Estas en Infratierra –

¿Infratierra? –

Si, has venido aquí para salvarla –

¿Yo? –

Tú y tus amigos serán entrenados para rescatar a Infratierra de la destrucción –

¿Destrucción? ¿De qué hablas? –

**El fénix no respondió, todo comenzó a tornarse oscuro haciendo que el fénix se desvaneciera poco a poco, haciendo que Runo despertara**

**_-Fin del Flashback-_**

Wow – Eso fue lo único que salió de la boca de los vestals

También tuve ese sueño pero cuando estaba a punto de decirme en donde estaba se desvaneció, luego empecé a tener pesadillas con… Masquerade –

**La plática de los jóvenes fue interrumpida por el rugido de un Bakugan, Runo reconoció ese rugido de inmediato.**

Tigrera…-

Deben estar aquí, sigamos el rugido, es probable que nos lleve hacia ellos – Dijo Ace

De acuerdo –

**Todo fueron rumbo hacia donde provenía el rugido, cerca de ahí habían 3 jóvenes observándolos, uno de ellos saco un aparato y le envió un mensaje a alguien-**

Ya están aquí Masquerade ¿Quieres que ataquemos? – Pregunto un joven

Aun no, déjalos un tiempo –

Como usted ordene – Dijo cortando la llamada

¿Un tiempo? Yo quería robarles sus estúpidos Bakugans – Dijo una joven

Ten paciencia, debemos ser cuidadosos además ellos aun no tienen un Bakugan –

Vámonos al castillo antes de que se enoje Naga –

* * *

**Con los peleadores**

Oigan ¿Podemos descansar? – Decía Baron mientras se arrastraba

¿Tan rápido re cansas? – Pregunto Alice

No tienes idea – Dijo Ace

**Media hora después aun seguían caminando, no habían rastros de sus guardianes lo cual los hacía pensar que era solo una ilusión, llegaron a una casa abandonada estaban a punto de darse por vencidos hasta que se dieron cuenta que la casa no estaba tan abandonada…**

No puede ser – Dijo Runo

PERCIVAL –

NEMUS –

HYDRANOID –

TIGRERA –

**Todos se dirigieron hacia donde estaban sus respectivos guardianes,****estaban muy contentos de volver a verlos.**

¿Cómo fue que? – Baron no pudo terminar

Llegamos igual que ustedes – dijo Percival en el hombro de Ace

¿Estás diciendo que tampoco saben la razón por la que estamos aquí? – Dijo Alice

En eso te equivocas – Dijo Hydranoid

La razón de porque están aquí es porque tenemos que entrenarlos – Dijo Percival

¿Entrenarnos? ¿Para qué? – Pregunto Baron

Infratierra está en peligro, recurrieron a nosotros porque necesitan ayuda pero tenemos que entrenarlos –

¿Entonces que esperamos? ¡Vamos! – Dijo Ace

De acuerdo –

**Los 4 bakugans se iluminaron haciendo que los peleadores también para luego teletrasnportarlos a la orilla de un lago, los arboles blancos abarcaban todo el lugar, el pasto era en distintos tonos de gris, por alguna razón no había ninguna criatura de ahí, el lago tenía unas hojas verde limón flotando. Estas hojas eran de gran tamaño, cada peleador estaba en una hoja diferente.**

Todos pelearan contra todos ¿Están listos? – Dijo Percival

¡SI!- Dijeron todos

**La brisa soplaba haciendo que volaran unas cuantas hojas, las miradas de los peleadores se cruzaban cada segundo, todos tenían la ambición de ganar. Eran ellos, los marginados, los "antiguos" peleadores, los que tuvieron que dejar las batallas de lado, el deseo de volver a pelear recorría sus venas, estaban decididos, solo UNO tenía que ganar.**

CAMPO ABIERTO –

* * *

**En una roca, no muy lejos de la ubicación de los peleadores.**

Veremos si los peleadores son tan buenos como decían – Dijo un joven

Las chicas son lindas – Dijo otro joven

Shane y James ¿Vienen a observar al enemigo o a babearse? – Dijo una joven molesta

~**Shane, 18 años, peleador Subterra. Tiene el cabello azul oscuro, sus ojos son color verde azulado, un poco alto. Lleva una musculosa blanca con unos pantalones de mezclilla oscuros, zapatos y guantes negros y un chaleco marrón con algunos detalles en naranja oscuro. **

**James: 16 años, peleador Haos. Tiene el cabello gris oscuro, sus ojos son de color marrón chocolate, es de la estatura de Dan. Lleva una remera gris oscuro con unos pantalones de mezclilla blancos, zapatos y guantes negros, una camisa amarillo pálido remangada y un tatuaje en el brazo derecho (Imagínense cualquier tatuaje). ~**

Ay vamos Sky, tu también le echaste el ojo a los peleadores – Dijo James

Aun así esto no es un juego, no podemos enamorarnos del enemigo – Dijo Skylar

**~Skylar, 19 años, peleadora Aquos. Tiene el cabello negro con unas mechas de color verde agua, sus ojos son grises, es de la altura de Runo. Lleva una musculosa blanca con cuello, un pantalón corto gris, unas botas gris oscuro hasta por debajo de la rodilla, guantes hasta los codos de color azul oscuro y un chaleco negro con detalles en turquesa.~**

*_Debe ser uno de ellos* - _Pensaba la pelinegra mientras observaba a los peleadores

* * *

Já, están locos si creen que pueden vencerme – Dijo Ace

¿En serio piensas que vas a ganar? Estas equivocado – Dijo Alice

Lamento decepcionarlos pero yo seré el ganador – Dijo Baron

Oigan ¿Vienen a hablar o vienen a pelear? Comencemos de una vez – Dijo Runo

CARTA PORTAL LISTA –

¿Estás listo Percival? –

Lánzame –

¿Nemus? –

No hace falta decir nada, ganemos esta batalla –

Hydranoid…-

Alice, pelea esta batalla siendo tú misma, olvida tu pasado, pelea con el corazón –

Gracias Hydranoid –

¿Segura que lo harás Runo? –

Si, es hora de volver –

BAKUGAN – Dijeron Ace y Baron

PELEA – Dijeron Alice y Runo

Saint Nemus surge –

Caballero Percival surge –

Blade Tigrera surge –

Alpha Hydranoid surge –

**-Nivel de poder de todos los Bakugan en el campo 900gs.-**

Qué bien que se siente volver – Dijo Hydranoid

Lo mismo digo – Dijo Nemus

Poder activado, escudo ciego – Dijo Ace

**-Nivel de poder de Tigrera, Hydranoid y Nemus disminuido en 300gs.-**

**-Nivel de poder de Percival 1800gs.-**

¿Eso es todo Ace? Poder activado especie cegadora – Dijo Alice

**-Intercambio de poder. Nivel de poder de Hydranoid 1800gs-**

**-Carta de poder "Escudo ciego" cancelada.-**

**-Nivel de poder de Percival 600gs-**

Poder activado sparkly flecha – Dijo Baron

**-Nivel de poder de los oponentes reducidos en 400gs.-**

**-Nivel de poder de Nemus aumentado en 1200 gs.-**

Poder activado relámpago perdido – Dijo Ace

**-Incremento de poder en Percival en 300gs-**

Poder de fusión activado, Artillero Geor –

**-Incremento de poder en Percival de 500gs.-**

Poder activado cañón gazer oscuro – Dijo Alice

**-Nivel de poder de Hydranoid aumentado en 600gs.-**

**-Nivel de poder de Percival disminuido en 600gs. -**

**La batalla se torno difícil, las horas pasaban y aun seguían de pie. No se podía saber quién iba a ser el ganador, todos daban lo mejor que podían, ya habían empatado 8 veces en total, esta era la última ronda, esta decidía quien iba a ser el ganador… Todos estaban exaustos pero aun asi no se rendían.**

BAKUGAN PELEA, BAKUGAN SURGE –

Poder activado tridente de la muerte – Dijo Alice

**-Incremento de poder en Hydranoid en 400gs.-**

**-Disminución de los oponentes en 300gs.-**

Carta portal abierta personaje – dijo Ace

**-Incremento de poder en Percival de 900gs-**

Poder activado garra de luz – Dijo Runo

**-Incremento de poder en Tigrera en 700gs-**

_*Es obvio que todos incrementaran su poder, solo falta Baron y terminare con esto* - _Pensaba la peliceleste

Carta portal abierta, relación ente Darkus y Haos – Dijo Baron **(Si, las combinaciones pueden usarse en las cartas portal)**

**-Incremento de poder en los bakugans Haos en 500gs por cada Bakugan Darkus.-**

**-Disminución de poder en los Bakugan Darkus en 1000gs.-**

Muchas gracias Baron, poder activado Donante – Dijo Runo

**-Incremento de poder de los oponentes en 500gs cada uno.-**

**-Nivel de poder de Tigrera 100gs.-**

Pero ¿Por qué hizo eso? – Dijo Baron

Poder activado pesadilla índigo – Dijo Alice

_-_**Incremento de poder en Hydranoid en 300gs.-**

_¿Por qué no atacas Runo? – _Pensaba Ace

_Ya los tengo – _Pensaba Runo

Runo, es hora – Dijo Tigrera

Aguarden! Es una trampa – Dijo Ace

Hasta que adivinaron, carta portal abierta caída de los reyes – Dijo Runo

¿Qué? – Dijeron todos menos Runo

**Comenzaron a haber explosiones en el agua llevándose a Hydranoid, Nemus y Percival a lo profundo, fue una perdida instantánea.**

¿Cómo fue que? – Dijo Baron tomando a su Bakugan

Nos pusiste una trampa – Dijo Ace molesto tomando a su Bakugan

Tengo que admitirlo, esa fue una gran idea – Dijo Alice

La carta portal "Caída de los reyes" destruye instantáneamente a los bakugans con niveles de poder mayores a 100gs – Explico Runo

Ya veo, por eso no atacaste mucho en la batalla para no incrementar tu poder – Dijo Ace

Hicieron un gran trabajo, pero aun así tenemos que entrenarlos – Dijo Tigrera

Los enemigos con los que se enfrentaran serán peores de los que alguna vez se han enfrentado – Dijo Nemus

* * *

**Con Skylar, Shane y James**

Wow, son buenos – Dijo James

No son lo suficiente buenos como para vencernos – Dijo Sky

Esa de pelo naranja es linda – Dijo Shane

Idiota debes enfocarte en el objetivo – Dijo Sky dándole un golpe

Sky tiene razón, oye ¿Tienen idea de quién será el nuevo miembro? – Pregunto James

No lo sé, no entiendo porque quieren tener a otro peleador, estamos bien así – Dijo Sky

Sí, pero necesitamos un peleador Pyrus –

No me interesa, yo sola puedo vencerlos –

Oigan, debemos volver al castillo – Dijo Shane

Vámonos –

* * *

**Con Dan y Drago**

Creo que es hora de volver – Dijo Dan

Me parece una gran idea - *****_Tengo que averiguar si Naga realmente volvió*_

Siguiente parada Bayview! - *_Espero que los chicos estén bien, en especial Runo*_

* * *

**Con los peleadores en Infratierra**

**Ya era de noche y todos se habían ido a la casa abandonada para poder emprender un viaje hacia quien sabe dónde, todos se encontraban algo pensativos ya que no sabía a qué clase de enemigos se enfrentarían esta vez, las chicas durmieron en una habitación aparte al igual que los chicos. Fuera de la casa se encontraban un joven y un Bakugan, estaban observando desde la ventana a los peleadores.**

No tienen idea de lo que les espera – Dijo Naga

Creo que será mejor que nos encontremos con nuestro nuevo miembro – Dijo Masquerade

* * *

**En una cueva de Infratierra**

¿Cuándo atacare? – Pregunto la joven mientras jugaba con una piedra

Pronto querida pronto – Dijo Hal G

_No veo la hora de enfrentarme al famoso Dan Kuso, vemos si este humano podrá vencerme – _Pensaba la peleadora Pyrus

* * *

**Fin del capitulo, no quedo tan genial pero de todas maneras espero que les haya gustado y se que no hay MUCHA accion pero solo porque es el comienzo de todo.**

**Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.**

**Dejen reviews, opiniones y sugerencias de que es lo que podria hacer y demás.**

**¿Quien sera la peleadora Pyrus? ¿A que se referia Skylar con "debe ser uno de ellos"? ¿Por qué pregunto estas cosas? Nadie lo sabe... **

**Para los que quieran decirme algun nombre para los bakugans pueden mandarme un PM o simplemente dejarlo en su review, desde ya muchisimas gracias**


	3. Julie y Spectra vuelven a las batallas

**Ya era de mañana en Infratierra la tranquilidad reinaba todo el lugar, los peleadores se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente hasta que los rayos de sol despertaron a dos jóvenes.**

Buenos días Alice -

Buenos días Runo -

Buenos días chicas - Dijeron Hydranoid y Tigrera

¿Hace mucho estaban despiertos? - Preguntó Alice

Algo así -

Oigan tengo hambre ¿Qué tal si vamos a buscar algo para comer? -

Ya te pareces a Dan - Dijo Alice riendo

Cielos, siento la necesidad de golpearme. Como sea ¿Vienes? -

De acuerdo pero ¿Y los chicos? -

Descuida los despertaremos cuando la comida este servida -

Está bien, vámonos -

**Ambas tomaron a sus bakugans y se pusieron a recorrer el bosque en busca de alimento, encontraron de insectos de 3 ojos hasta frutas con patas, nada se veía apetitoso hasta que se encontraron con un conejo blanco, este se encontraba sin su ropa cerca de un lago, al parecer estaba bañándose pero las jóvenes no lo notaron pensando que era un conejo común y corriente.**

Mira eso - Dijo Hydranoid

Conejo a la parrilla miau -

No comeré conejo - dijeron ambas jóvenes

Es lo único comestible de este lugar -

Tienes razón Hydranoid - Dijo Alice

Tratemos de no hacer ruido ¿De acuerdo? Alice tu ve para allá y yo por acá-

**Comenzaron a acercarse poco a poco intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. El conejo se está acicalando por así decirlo, no tenía idea de que se aproximaban dos jóvenes hacia el pero Runo sin querer piso una rama la cual hizo que el conejo se diera vuelta. Cualquiera pensaría que salió saltando lo más rápido que pudo pero este era un conejo peculiar y reacciono de otra manera...**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH – Grito el conejo tapando sus supuestas partes intimas

AAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH -

¿ACASO UNO NO PUEDE TENER PRIVACIDAD? QUIERO BAÑARME Y ME ENCUENTRO CON DOS HUMANAS ESPIANDOME - Grito enfadado el conejo

ESA COSA HABLA ¿DESDE CUANDO LOS CONEJOS HABLAN? - Grito Alice

NO LO SE, SAQUEMOS ESTA COSA DE AQUI -

**Alice y Runo tomaron al conejo de las patas y lo arrojaron hacia el lago para luego salir corriendo del lugar, fue algo muy raro para su gusto pero fue una reacción del momento.**

¿Por qué hicieron eso? - Pregunto Hydranoid

No lo sé, entramos en pánico - Dijo Alice

Creo que será mejor que vayamos a buscar comida en otro lugar-

Buena idea Tigrera-

**Siguieron su camino en busca de alimento, no había rastros de algo que por lo menos se viera comestible hasta que encontraron un par de huevos que se encontraban ahí, estaban a punto de tomarlos hasta que…**

No creo que sea buena idea que coman esos huevos, tengan estos, disfrútenlos - Dijo amablemente una flor

**Las jóvenes aceptaron los huevos y se quedaron boquiabiertas pero esta vez no hicieron lo mismo que con el pobre conejo blanco solo supusieron que era normal que las criaturas sean así. Le dieron las gracias a la flor y volvieron a la casa abandonada, por suerte habían utensilios de cocina y comenzaron a preparar el desayuno. Runo cocinaba mientras que Alice limpiaba, unos minutos después despertaron Ace y Baron.**

Buenos días, mmm eso huele rico - Dijo Baron mientras frotaba sus manos y se sentaba en la mesa

Baron ¿Podrías poner la mesa por favor? - Pregunto Alice

Por supuesto -

Buenos días Alice -

Buenos días Ace -

Buenos días Runo -

Bueno días -

Oye ¿Necesitas algo? -

No gracias, ve a sentarte -

Déjame ayudarte ¿Si? -

Aprecio tu ayuda pero no -

De acuerdo -

**Ace se dirigió hacia la mesa, Baron comenzó a observarlo de una manera extraña lo cual inquieto al peli verde y este lo miro con cara de ¿Qué? ya que era raro que Ace no se molestara y comenzara a discutir cuando rechazaban su ayuda. Alice y Runo se dirigieron hacia donde estaba la mesa, sirvieron la comida y se pusieron a comer.**

¿Y bien? - Pregunto Alice

Mjm, extga muig delisigosgo - Dijo Baron mientras se metía un trozo de pan en la boca

¿Eh? -

Dijo que está muy delicioso - Dijo Nemus

Ah, me alegra que les guste ¿Ace? - Dijo Runo

Lo mismo que Baron -

**Runo le sonrió al igual que él, Alice y Baron los miraron con confusión lo primero que pensaron fue 'Al parecer estos dos están enamorados' ¿Estarán en lo correcto?**

¿Se tardaron mucho en conseguir los huevos? - Pregunto Percival

Alice y Runo se miraron y recordaron el incidente del conejo - Para nada - Dijeron ambas

* * *

**En Bayview**

**Al igual que en Infratierra, en la Tierra también estaba amaneciendo. Una morena se encontraba hablando con su novio, le conto sobre las cosas que habían pasado en su ausencia. Finalmente corto y al parecer había tropezado con algún peluche que se encontraba ahí haciendo que cayera un álbum de fotos. En el suelo se lograban ver 2 fotos en especifico, en una estaba con sus 2 mejores amigas y en la otra estaba con su antiguo guardián Bakugan.**

_Quisiera tenerlos aquí, me hacen mucha falta_ - Pensó la peli plata mientras dejaba caer una lágrima que curiosamente cayó en donde estaba Gorem

**De pronto una pequeña luz naranja apareció afuera de la ventana de su habitación, parecía querer que la peli plata lo siguiera lo cual hizo. La llevo cerca de un lago, de ahí la luz se sumergió en el agua desapareciendo por completo.**

¿HOLA? _*Tengo miedo*_ -

No debes tener miedo Julie...- Dijo una voz muy conocida

Gorem...-

Así es-

**La luz salió del agua y se dirigió hacia las manos de Julie, al tomar forma se pudo confirmar que si, Hammer Gorem subterra había vuelto. La reacción de Julie fue similar a la que tuvo en el capítulo 26 de Nueva Vestroia. Cerca de ahí se encontraba un joven enmascarado, estaba buscando el momento justo para atacar...**

Vaya, vaya, vaya mira que tenemos aquí, no es nada mi y nada menos que Julie Makimoto -

¿Quién eres? -

¿No me recuerdas? - Dijo la voz saliendo de las sombras

Tu...-

No solo le quite sus bakugans a Shun y a Marucho sino que también lo hare contigo. Voy a disfrutar este momento -

¿Qué te hace pensar que terminaré como ellos? -

Eres la más débil -

¿Ah sí? Pues Gorem y yo te venceremos. No habrá forma de que perdamos –

Veamos si estas en lo correcto –

CAMPO ABIERTO –

_¿Cómo es posible de que este aquí? –_ Pensaba Julie, en eso se le vino a la mente lo que había dicho Masquerade – _Shun… Marucho… -_

Carta de la perdición lista –

CARTA PORTAL LISTA –

Bakugan… Pelea! Hydra Darkus surge –

Veamos que Bakugan irá a la dimensión de la perdición – Dijo una cabeza

**-Nivel de poder de Hydra Darkus 1800gs. No hay más datos disponibles –**

No puede ser…-

Adelante Julie, no podemos dar marcha atrás –

Tienes razón. Adelante Gorem! Bakugan… Pelea! Hammer Gorem Surge –

**-Hammer Gorem ha entrado a la batalla. Nivel de poder 900gs –**

Poder activado gran impacto –

**-Incremento de poder en Hammer Gorem en 100gs –**

**-Disminución de poder en Hydra Darkus en 500gs –**

Poder activado, mordida mortal – Hydra acorralo a Gorem con sus cabeza dejándolo inmóvil para después morderlo e inyectarle su veneno –

**Incremento de poder en Hydra 600gs –**

**Disminución de poder en Hammer Gorem 500gs –**

¿Eso es todo? Carta portal abierta criatura traicionera –

**Incremento de poder en Hammer Gorem en 600gs –**

**Disminución de poder en Hydra 700gs y disminuyendo –**

La carta portal "Criatura traicionera" utiliza la habilidad del oponente en su contra dejándolo con un nivel de poder de 100gs. ¿Quién iba a pensar que la lagartija iba a perder a causa de su propio veneno? –

Nada mal, pero aun así no es suficiente –

**Incremento de poder en Hydra en 100gs y aumentando. Nivel de poder 1300 –**

¿PERO QUE? –

Hydra Darkus tiene la habilidad de fortalecerse con su propio veneno –

No puede ser –

Carta portal abierta espejismo oscuro – Al activarse el campo de batalla se torno negro y apareció una espesa niebla, Julie veía luchar a su guardián contra un solo Bakugan pero Gorem veía a cientos de ellos, por más de que sea algo de su imaginación cada ataque se hacía visible.

GOREM –

Bakugan pelea! Infinity Helios surge –

¿Spectra? – Dijo Julie

**Infinity Helios se ha unido a la batalla nivel de poder 1200gs –**

Poder activado Warfare – **(N/A: Aclaro que busco los nombres de las habilidades en una página, así que si hay alguna que este mal les pido disculpas)**

**Disminución de poder en Hydra en 400gs. **

**Carta de poder Mordida mortal cancelada –**

**Nueva disminución en Hydra, dando un nivel de poder de 300gs-**

¿Estás bien? – Pregunto Spectra

Si ¿Qué haces aquí? –

Vine a ayudarte, luego hablamos es hora de acabar con Masquerade –

¿Piensas que con eso me vencerás? – Dijo Masquerade

Es hora de mostrarles el poder de un verdadero Bakugan Darkus – Dijo Helios

Poder activado! Caos máximo –

**Transferencia de poder de Hydra en 500gs a Infinity Helios –**

**Masquerade estaba a punto de atacar pero recibió un mensaje diciendo que debería irse hacia el castillo, el solo dejo perder a su Bakugan, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro.**

Volveré – Dijo tomando su Bakugan para luego teletranportarse

* * *

**Ya en el castillo.**

¿Por qué dejaste que me vencieran? – Dijo Hydra molesto

Tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer –

¿Cómo cuales? –

Pues, conocer a la nueva integrante –

* * *

**En Bayview.**

¿y bien? –

Vine a ayudarte, es todo lo que puedo decirte –

Dime ya la razón por la que apareciste y porque Masquerade volvió –

No gastare saliva en decírtelo –

Aguarda –

Tengo que irme – Dijo Spectra, se teletransporto no muy lejos de ahí, solo para ver de lejos a la peli plata

Julie…- Dijo Gorem

Algo malo está pasando aquí –

**De repente Gorem se ilumino. ¿Gorem? Eso fue lo último que dijo, la última imagen fue la vista en blanco que luego se torno negro. La morena abrió los ojos y se encontraba en su casa, solo que sin su Bakugan.**

_Solo fue un sueño –_ Pensó.

* * *

**En una nave en Infratierra-**

**El teletransportados se encendió, del ahí salió un rubio enmascarado, con 2 bakugans en sus manos. Estaba algo serio como siempre, pero lo que hizo era lo mejor para la morena.**

Maestro Spectra – Dijo Gus

Ten – Dijo entregándole a Gorem

¿Por qué hicieron eso? Se supone que debo advertirle – Dijo Gorem molesto

No es el momento para decírselo, tenemos que esperar hasta que Kuso llegue de una vez por todas –

¿A dónde iremos ahora maestro? –

Iremos a buscar a los elegidos –

* * *

**En el castillo.**

**Ya era de noche en Infratierra, una brisa helada soplaba las hojas de los arboles desnudos, las lunas iluminaban el lugar dando un aspecto bello y pacifico pero eso no iba a cambiar sus planes.**

Tráiganla – Ordeno Naga

Aquí la tiene señor – Dijo Hal G

**La joven se encontraba parada enfrente de Naga, este uso la energía silente para poder cegarla como hace con todos los que están en su equipo, sus ojos pasaron a ser violetas pero no podían dejarla asi, debían ocultar su identidad. Masquerade se acerco y le dio una máscara a la joven, esta se la puso y formo una sonrisa malvada en su rostro.**

¿Cuándo empezara mi misión? – Pregunto la joven

Luego de que Masquerade se enfrente al humano –

De acuerdo señor –

**La joven se retiro, por otro lado se encontraban Skylar, James y Shane observándola. Skylar estaba disgustada, no quería tenerla en el equipo pero si eso ayudaría a vencer a los peleadores debía tragarse sus palabras.**

Naga dijo que mañana debíamos pelear con ella para conocer sus habilidades – Dijo James

¿Los 3? No podrá contra nosotros – Dijo Sky

Pues, al parecer es una peleadora poderosa, creo que no será fácil –

No importa, esta imbécil no podrá vencerme – Dijo Skylar para luego marcharse a su habitación

* * *

**En el muelle de Bayview**

**Un castaño se encontraba llegando hacia el muelle con una expresión de felicidad.**

Hogar dulce hogar –

**El joven tomo a su guardián y se dirigió principalmente hacia su hogar, su madre lo recibió con agrado y le preparo un festín de bienvenida, el castaño se encontraba algo cansado ya que había llegado casi al amanecer, se recostó en su cama y se durmió, mañana estaría dispuesto a encontrarse con sus amigos pero no tiene idea de que se encontrara a alguien más.**

* * *

**En Infratierra**

¿Han visto a Runo? – Pregunto Alice

Se había ido a tomar aire – Respondió Baron

Gracias –

**La pelinaranja se fue rumbo a un acantilado que estaba a unos minutos de ahí, pudo ver a la peliceleste algo pensativa, se acerco y se sentó junta a ella.**

¿Te ocurre algo? –

No, es que – No pudo terminar solo bajo la cabeza

Dan estará bien –

¿Cómo estas tan segura? –

Ya conoces a Dan, s se enfrenta con Masquerade ganara, como en los viejos tiempos –

Estos no son los viejos tiempos Alice, Masquerade es capaz de cualquier cosa, no sabemos de que será capaz para vencer a Dan –

¿Te preocupa verdad? –

Claro que si, aunque no sea mi novio sigue siendo mi mejor amigo. Además no es el único Shun y Marucho están en riesgo también –

Todo estará bien Runo, lo prometo –

Eso espero…-

* * *

**No quedo tan genial como queria pero bueno aun asi. Espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos en el proximo cap! **

**Perdon si hay algo que no entiendan! **


	4. Primer encuentro con el enemigo

**Aika Misaki, nuevo nombre, nueva foto y no nueva historia no, solo nuevo capitulo. **

**Okey, al parecer el word esta molesto conmigo ya que cambio algunas cosas del capitulo .- de seguro esta harto de que diga que voy a abandonar fanfiction, gracias word! Este capitulo ya lo tenia escrito hace mucho, solo estoy actualizando nada mas, perdon para los que antes lo habian leido y lo borre salvajemente, no me maten D: . Y para los que no lo leyeron espero que les guste :)**

* * *

Dan es hora de desayunar - Se escucho que decía una mujer

**Era una mañana tranquila, una leve brisa marina soplaba refrescando el soleado Bayview. Al escuchar el llamado de su madre el joven se levanto, una vez que se vistió se dirigió a abajo.**

Buenos días hijo -

Buenos días mamá -

¿Iras a algún lugar hoy? -

Iré a ver a los chicos, llevo mucho tiempo sin saber de ellos -

De acuerdo, pero procura no volver tarde para la cena -

Lo prometo, adiós mama -

**El castaño tomo su bicicleta y se marcho hacia la casa de cierta peli plata. Drago había estado muy pensativo por el asunto de él supuesto regreso de Naga, el castaño sabía que algo andaba mal pero aun así no tocó el tema. Luego de unos 20 minutos por fin llegaron a la casa, se bajo y toco la puerta.**

Hola ¿Se encuentra Julie? –

Si, enseguida la llamo –

Julie tienes visita – Se logro escuchar

_¿Visita? _– Pensó la peli plata - ¿Dan? –

¿Llegue en mal momento? –

¡DAN VOLVISTE! TE ECHE MUCHO DE MENOS – Grito abrazándolo

Yo también Julie –

¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que vendrías en 2 semanas más –

Pues, tenía ganas de volver a verlos –

¿Qué tal si vamos al parque? –

De acuerdo –

**Dan y Julie se dirigieron al parque, en el camino Dan le contaba sus aventuras y demás cosas que habían pasado en su viaje, estaba tan feliz de volver a casa. Julie por otro lado también lo estaba pero ver a Dan con Drago hizo que recordara ese supuesto sueño. Ambos sentían que alguien los observaba pero aun así no les daban importancia, una peleadora Pyrus se encontraba observándolos, analizando sus movimientos, así sabrá como atacar.**

¿Y Runo? Creí que estarías con ella –

Aa em Runo... se fue hace unos días, le dije que se quedara más tiempo pero no pudo –

Ah, realmente quería verla –

Hablando del tema ¿Cómo es eso de que no están más juntos? –

¿Eh? – Se sonrojo – Es que... nunca lo estuvimos, hemos tenido citas y demás pero nunca fue algo oficial –

¿Hablas en serio? –

Si… -

Considerando todo lo que paso cualquiera pensaría que son pareja... Sabes, recuerdo el día en el que viajo a Nueva Vestroia para verte –

También yo, me arrepiento tanto de haberlas dejado a ambas en la Tierra, si no hubiese sido por el Dr. Michael ella se hubiese perdido entre las dimensiones –

Ella te ama Dan y tu también, creo que es hora de que des el primer paso –

Supongo que sí veremos que pasara, cambiando de tema ¿Dónde están Shun y Marucho? –

Umm no los he visto de seguro están en el interespacio, vayamos a verlos –

Vámonos –

**Dan y Julie se fueron hacia el interespacio, la peleadora Pyrus no dudo en seguirlos, necesitaba saber sus debilidades.**

_Runo… Vaya, vaya, vaya encontré tu debilidad Kuso –_

_¿Has tenido noticias? –_Pregunto Masquerade mientras aparecía

_Claro que si, se dirigen hacia el interespacio-_

_Perfecto, recuerda que hoy debes pelear con Sky, James y Shane –_

_Ya lo sé, será sencillo –_

* * *

**Con Dan y Julie**

Me pregunto dónde estarán –

Dan ¿Qué tal si buscamos por separado? –

Gran idea –

Aguarda ¿No crees que es raro que el interespacio este vacío? Tengo un mal presentimiento –

Yo igual Julie –

Yo voy por allá y tú ve por acá, avísame si ves algo –

Está bien –

**Dan recorrió todo el interespacio pero aun así no los encontró ¿Qué había pasado con ellos? En eso siente una sombra correr hacia un campo de batalla, no dudo en ir tras ella. Al entrar la siente nuevamente seguido de una risa de una joven.**

¿Quién eres? –

*_Así que este es el famoso Dan Kuso, no veo la hora de enfrentarme a este humano* - _Pensó la peleadora Pyrus para luego teletransportarse al castillo.

*_¿Dónde estarán los chicos?* -_Pensaba el castaño

Dan, puedo sentir la energía del núcleo silente –

¿De qué hablas? –

Hola Dan…- Dijo un joven

No hablas en serio…-

¿Me extrañaste? –

MASQUERADE –

* * *

**En Infratierra.**

**Los peleadores se encontraban hablando de lo que podría ser el problema al que se estarán enfrentando, pensaban que era raro que ningún villano se haya acercado desde que llegaron ahí, Alice, Baron y Ace decidieron recorrer el lugar en busca de respuestas mientras que Runo se quedo en la casa abandonada viendo que podía averiguar ya que en esa casa habían varios libros en los que podía encontrar algún tipo de información.**

¿Segura que no vienes? – Pregunto Alice

Completamente –

Está bien, por favor cuídate –

Igual ustedes –

_Veamos que puedo averiguar aquí –_Pensó la peliceleste para luego buscar pistas pero primero debía limpiar todo el lugar

* * *

**Con Ace, Alice y Baron.**

No creo que haya sido buena idea dejar a Runo sola - Dijo Ace

¿Desde cuándo te preocupas tanto por ella? - Pregunto Baron con una sonrisa pícara

Desde que llegamos aquí**, **no sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos y no quiero que le suceda alg o a Runo, quiero decir, no podemos arriesgarnos a perder un miembro del grupo, debemos tener cuidado –

Ace tiene razón Baron, pero ya es tarde para volver, debemos seguir -

Runo podrá cuidarse sola - Dijo Hydranoid

Seamos positivos - Dijo Nemus

Si le sucede algo será su culpa - Dijo Ace molesto

Basta, sigamos con nuestro objetivo - Dijo Alice

**En todo el camino no se dirigieron la palabra o más bien Ace, no podían evitar sentir que algo los seguía, una bola blanca esponjosa se encontraba observándolos con una expresión de asombro y admiración.**

Alguien nos está siguiendo - Dijo Percival

SAL DE TU ESCONDITE - Grito Alice

**De pronto un bello conejo blanco salió de los arbustos, este vestía un traje similar al de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, solo que sin su famoso reloj, su reacción fue de terror al ver a cierta pelinaranja que antes había arrojado a la pobre criatura al lago.**

No otra vez…- Dijo Hydranoid

Aw, es un conejo – Dijo Baron – Míralo, es tan tierno, a ver esa panchita – mientras cargaba al animal

Me haces cosquillas – Dijo el conejo

**Baron al escuchar eso inmediatamente arrojo al suelo al conejo, Ace y los demás bakugans quedaron boquiabiertos ¿Era posible que ese conejo hablara? Oh sí, claro que sí.**

Auch, eso dolió – Dijo el conejo adolorido - ¿Por qué me miran así? –

Antes de reaccionar quiero aclararles que si, el conejo habla –

¿HABLAS EN SERIO? – Dijeron Ace, Baron, Nemus y Percival

¿Después de todo lo que han pasado estos años se asombran al ver un conejo que habla? – Dijo El conejo

Aguarda, aguarda ¿De dónde nos conoces? –

Pues…-

NO TE ATREVAS A ABRIR EL OSICO – Dijo una joven

Pensé que nos habíamos desecho de ti – Dijo otro joven

Creo que será mejor matarlo, será un buen bocadillo para nuestras mascotas – Dijo otro joven

¿Y ustedes quiénes son? – Pregunto Ace

Vaya, vaya, vaya, al parecer no nos tomo mucho tiempo encontrarlos. Mi nombre es Skylar, ellos son James y Shane –

Un gusto conocerlos – Dijo Alice

Pues para nosotros todo lo contrario, ustedes interfieren con nuestra conquista a Infratierra – Dijo James

¿Conquista? Aah, ya veo de donde vienen, trabajan para Masquerade –

¿Masquerade? – Dijeron Ace y Baron

Me sorprende que aun recuerdes esa vieja identidad tuya Alice…-

Maestra Alice ¿Quién es Masquerade? Aguarda! Ya sé quien es… Esto no es bueno –

Estas queriendo decir que…- Ace no pudo terminar

No ganaran tan fácilmente – Dijo el conejo

¿Ah sí? Ya lo veremos –

**Las miradas de los 7 se cruzaron, una nueva batalla había comenzado, era el momento, en esta batalla podían averiguar todo sobre su enemigo, sus estrategias y demás. No podían perder por nada del mundo.**

CAMPO ABIERTO –

* * *

**En Bayview.**

Veo que no me olvidaste Dan –

¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Si mal lo recuerdo te vencí en… *_Alice…* -_

No soy Alice Dan, soy el verdadero Masquerade y estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para enviar a tu Dragonoid a la dimensión de la perdición –

Comencemos de una vez –

CAMPO ABIERTO –

* * *

**En Infratierra con Runo.**

Cielos hasta que por fin termine - suspiró - Aguarda... Tigrera ¿habías visto ese papel antes? -

No que yo recuerde, creo que será mejor que averigüemos de qué se trata -

De acuerdo -

**Runo tomó las escaleras y se subió, extendió su mano para poder alcanzar ese papel, tenía un color blanco con ciertos detalles en dorado, al abrirlo se podía observar que era...**

¿Qué es Runo? -

Es... una carta -

**Runo bajo con cuidado de la escalera, se sentó en la silla y se dispuso a leer la carta, era impresionante la belleza de tal caligrafía, Tigrera se puso en su hombro y se limito a no decir ni una palabra, estaba ansiosa al saber que contenía la carta, Runo se acomodó y comenzó a leerla.**

_4 de noviembre_

_Si estás leyendo esto, es probable de que hayan pasado años quizá siglos del incidente, en este pedazo de papel intentare escribir la historia… La verdadera historia del porque están aquí. Tú seguramente te preguntaras ¿Cómo lo sabes? Simplemente lo sé. Estamos en plena guerra, Infratierra está en peligro y ustedes son los únicos que pueden salvarlos. Todo comenzó el día en que nací._

* * *

**Con Ace, Alice y Baron.**

**Se podía sentir la tensión entre todos, este era el primer encuentro, era ganar o perder a tu Bakugan, solo se tenía una oportunidad, una vez que pierdes ya no hay marcha atrás. Los peleadores no se dejaran vencer fácilmente, estaban dispuestos a dar todo para ganar el primer encuentro con el enemigo.**

Carta de la perdición lista – Dijeron Sky, James y Shane.

CARTA PORTAL LISTA –

Yo empiezo. Bakugan pelea! Alpha Sirenoid surge –

**Alpha Sirenoid se ha unido a la batalla. Nivel de poder 1600gs.**

Bakugan pelea! Tiger White surge – Dijo James

**Tiger White se ha unido a la batalla. Nivel de poder 1700gs.**

Bakugan Pelea! Dryadalis sagittarius surge – Dijo Shane **(N/A: El nombre de este Bakugan está escrito en latín, significa Elfo Arquero. Si lo sé son pésimos nombres pero bueno)**

**Dryadalis sagittarius** **se ha unido a la batalla. Nivel de poder 1550gs.**

Son fuertes – Dijo Baron

Podemos vencerlos – Dijo Ace

¿Están listos? – Pregunto Alice

Si –

BAKUGAN PELEA! BAKUGAN SURGE – Dijeron los 3

**Nivel de poder de Alpha Hydranoid 1300gs.**

**Nivel de poder de Caballero Percival 1300gs.**

**Nivel de poder de Saint Nemus 1300gs**

Su nivel de poder es más alto que antes, esto es malo – Dijo James

Aun con esos niveles de poder no nos vencerán – Dijo Skylar

Que comience la batalla – Dijo Percival

* * *

**En la Tierra.**

Carta de la perdición lista –

CARTA PORTAL LISTA –

BAKUGAN… PELEA –

Hydra Darkus surge –

Fusion Dragonoid surge –

**Nivel de poder de Hydra 1800gs.**

**Nivel de poder de Fusión Dragonoid 1200gs.**

Nos enfrentamos de nuevo Masquerade - Dijo Drago

* * *

_Han pasado años desde que los derrotamos por última vez, mis padres murieron el día en que nací, fueron asesinados por Masquerade, Naga y Hal G. Desde ese día realmente pensé que no los volvería a ver pero volvieron y ellos… Ellos están más fuertes que nunca y estoy segura de que están dispuestos a hacer lo posible para destruir todo a su paso._

* * *

Poder activado, rayo sombrío -

Hydra disparo desde su boca rayos color violeta, los 10 rayos se hicieron uno solo y se dirigían hacia Drago.

**Incremento de poder en Hydra. Nivel de poder 2600gs.**

Poder activado, híper destructor -

**Drago esquivo el ataque pero este rayo volvió nuevamente tal como un boomerang, Drago lo esquivaba era lo menos que podía hacer, Masquerade aprovecho esa oportunidad y activo otro poder.**

Poder activado, niebla cegadora -

**Incremento de poder en Hydra en 500gs.**

**La niebla tomo protagonismo en el campo de batalla, las vistas de Dan y Drago se nublaban poco a poco, en un momento Drago recibe el ataque dejándolo tirado en el suelo.**

DRAGO! -

**Se escucho el grito de un castaño, Drago no veía absolutamente nada, el grito de Dan resonaba como un eco en sus oídos, se estaba debilitando poco a poco pero él no se dejaría vencer. Se puso de pie y voló por los cielos, en su cuerpo se podía ver que su poder iba aumentando cada vez mas.**

Poder activado, escudo salvador -

**Carta de poder niebla cegadora anulada. Nivel de poder de Hydra 2600gs**

Poder activado, fuerza eterna de dragón -

**Disminución de poder en Hydra en 2000gs.**

**Nivel de poder de Drago aumentado en 1000gs.**

**Sin previo aviso Masquerade chasqueo su dedo, al hacerlo activo su carta portal, esta rodeo a ambos bakugans y los convirtió en esferas.**

Se nota que eres un mal perdedor - Se burlo Dan.

Estoy guardando lo mejor para el final -

CARTA PORTAL LISTA -

BAKUGAN PELEA! BAKUGAN SURGE -

* * *

**Con Runo.**

**Runo aun seguía leyendo la carta, cada oración que leía era un escalofrió constante, le costaba creer que un simple pedazo de papel tuviese algo tan serio e importante pero había algo que la convencía, una sensación de bondad invadía su cuerpo, la hacía sentir segura y cómoda. Pero aun así había algo que la inquietaba, no sabía si quien había escrito la carta por lo tanto su contenido podía ser falso decido seguir leyendo para después plantearse dudas.**

_La razón por la que están aquí es porque ustedes son los elegidos para salvar mi hogar, tengan cuidado hay muchas vidas en juego. Sé que ustedes dudaran sobre esto, preguntándose si ganaran, yo sé que sí, pero depende de ustedes, les dejo esta misión en sus manos…_

* * *

**En Infratierra.**

**Estaban en el cuarto encuentro, sus niveles de poder eran increíblemente altos y sus estrategias los ayudaban a saber qué hacer y que no. **

Es hora de utilizar los armamentos - Dijo Sky

Buena idea -

CARTA PORTAL LISTA - Dijeron los 3 villanos

BAKUGAN PELEA BAKUGAN SURGE -

Es nuestra última oportunidad chicos, debemos darlo todo para ganar - dijo Alice

CARTA PORTAL LISTA -

BAKUGAN PELEA! -

BAKUGAN PELEA! -

BAKUGAN PELEA!

BAKUGAN SURGE -

* * *

_Sus oponentes fueron personas muy importantes para mí pero gracias a Naga se pusieron en contra mía peleando en el bando equivocado, fue muy duro superarlo. Ellos saben ciertas cosas sobre mi pero sin duda no tengo idea a quien le conté, si a ellos o a el altérelo creado por la energía silente ¿Quién es quién? ¿En quién puedo confiar? Por favor tengan cuidado y no se confíen si alguien quiere unirse para pelear a su lado. _

* * *

**Con Dan.**

**Estaban en el segundo encuentro, Drago estaba con su traje de batalla Defendtrix. El momento de Masquerade había llegado, era hora de usar su armamento elemental.**

Armadura Bakugan activada, elemento Darkus surge -

**El cuerpo de Hydra estaba cubierto por una armadura color violeta, en su cola aparecieron púas y no solo eso dos de sus cabezas se desprendieron formando dos criaturas similares a Hydra pero con una sola cabeza y una espada en su poder.**

Debes estar bromeando –

Habilidad Darkus activada, corte destructor –

**Nivel de poder de Hydra incrementado en 2500gs.**

**Los dos caballeros Hydra tomaron sus espadas y se dirigieron hacia Drago haciéndoles un corto profundo en su traje de batalla provocando una ruptura, lo que más sorprendió a Dan fue que en el corte una sustancia estaba deshaciendo el traje, Drago no tuvo más remedio que desprenderse de él, poco a poco el traje se fue destruyendo dejándolo en nada. **

Esto no es bueno –

Carta portal abierta, ilusión –

**Nivel de poder de Fusión Dragonoid disminuido en 1000gs y bajando.**

**El campo de batalla se torno oscuro, no había suelo alguno, Dan se estaba alterando ya que no sabía qué hacer, pero se le ocurrió activar una habilidad que por lo menos aumentaría su nivel de poder.**

Poder…-

DAN ¿QUÉ SUCEDE? – Grito Drago

**Pero el castaño no lo escucho, en su mente una serie de imágenes horribles aparecieron. Era Runo, gritando de dolor, ensangrentada y adolorida pidiendo auxilio, las lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas para luego quedar en absoluto silencio, sus ojos perdieron brillo dejando caer su cuerpo en el suelo, "Masquerade me venció" la oyó decir sin aliento, un portal a la dimensión de la perdición se abrió llevándose a runo lentamente. Dan miro a Masquerade y este estaba transformado en Runo, esta tenía una expresión de placer al ver a Dan**

DAN – Grito Drago

* * *

_Las traiciones estarán presentes hasta el final, ver como tus seres queridos te apuñalan por la espalda no es algo bonito pero hasta la persona que mas amas en el mundo puede querer destruirte... Pero ¿Realmente quería hacerlo? La verdad que no, solo fueron cegados. Alguien está para guiarlos, mi guardián Bakugan Luminis Warrior._

* * *

**De pronto la vista de Drago se nublo, estaba a punto de atacar a Hydra pero en ese instante puto contemplar que su enemigo estaba transformado en su amada…**

Wavern…-

**El nivel de poder de Drago iba bajando de a 100gs, se estaba debilitando mas y mas pero por suerte alguien vino para ayudarlos, un bello fénix blanco apareció lanzando unos diamantes hacia la carta portal de Hydra cancelándola instantáneamente, luego de su cuerpo salió un fuego blanco , voló por los cielos y nuevamente hacia Hydra venciéndolo completamente. Dan y Drago despertó de esas horribles ilusiones y vieron al Fénix desaparecer, no sabían realmente lo que estaba sucediendo…**

Al parecer la leyenda es cierta….- Dijo Masquerade tomando su Bakugan – Aun así no me vencerán – Para luego desaparecer

* * *

**En Infratierra.**

CARTA PORTAL LISTA –

BAKUGAN… PELEA! BAKUGAN SURGE –

ARMADURA BAKUGAN ACTIVADA –

ELEMENTO HAOS SURGE –

ELEMENTO AQUOS SURGE –

ELEMENTO SUBTERRA SURGE –

**Nivel de poder de Alpha Hydranoid 1300gs.**

**Nivel de poder de Caballero Percival 1300gs.**

**Nivel de poder de Saint Nemus 1300gs.**

**Nivel de poder de Alpha Sirenoid 2600gs.**

**Nivel de poder de Dryadalis sagittarius 2550gs.**

**Nivel de poder de Tiger White 2700gs.**

PELEA! –

Poder activado, Belleza traicionera –

**Nivel de poder de Alpha Sirenoid aumentado en 700gs.**

**Alpha Sirenoid comenzó a cantar, su dulce voz hechizaba a los guardianes de los peleadores, pero por alguna razón mas a Percival, este se iba sumergiendo poco a poco en las aguas, perdiendo el control de su cuerpo, el solo se dirigía hacia el canto de la bella sirena…**

PERCIVAL - Grito Ace – Poder Activado Olvido –

**Carta de poder belleza traicionera anulada.**

Poder activado, Flecha de sagitario – Dijo Shane **(N/A: Si, es similar a la de Lars Lion)**

**Nivel de poder de Dryadalis sagittarius incrementado en 740gs**

Dry (Apodo cariñoso para no escribir semejante nombre) comenzó a disparar flechas por todo el campo, rodeando a los bakugans oponentes dejándolos vulnerables a cualquier ataque, los peleadores debían atacar pero no podían hacerlo, sus bakugans estaban inmóviles, algo debían hacer.

Poder activado, lanza divina –

**Nivel de poder de Tiger White incrementado en 750gs.**

**Tiger se multiplico, con ayuda de su lanza se dirigió hacia Hydranoid, estaba a punto de atacarlo pero a Alice se le ocurrió una idea.**

Poder activado, sombra oscura –

**Nivel de poder de Hydranoid aumentado en 850gs.**

**Hydranoid perdió cuerpo físico convirtiéndose en un simple fantasma lo que provoco que esquivara el ataque de Tiger White.**

Poder activado dúo de batalla –

El campo se dividió en 3 dejando a 2 bakugans en cada cuadro, esta era la posibilidad de vencerlos uno a uno.

Carta portal abierta triangulo positivo – Dijo Baron

**El atributo de Hydranoid cambio a Pyrus, el de Percival a Aquos, estaban planeando la reacción en cadena del triple nódulo, sus oponentes no tardaron en notarlo, Skylar activo su carta portal esta hizo que se desactivara la de Baron usándola a su favor, esta vez Dry se volvió Pyrus.**

Poder activado, luz, agua y fuego combinados – Dijo James

**Nivel de poder incrementado en 500gs.**

Esto es malo – Dijo Baron

Alice ¿Lista? –

LA pelinaranja asintió.

CARTA PORTAL ABIERTA INTERCAMBIO –

**Niveles de poder intercambiados.**

¿Qué? –

Eso no es nada – Dijo Baron

Creo que estamos en problemas – Dijo James

CARTA PORTAL ABIERTA DIMENSION DARKUS –

**Nemus cambio su atributo a Darkus lo que le permitió adquirir el nivel de poder de sus compañeros, sus niveles de poder eran de casi 4000gs cada uno, era hora del ataque final.**

PODER ACTIVADO RAYO DE LA OSCURIDAD –

**Como dijeron los 3 peleadores unos rayos cayeron a sus oponentes transformándolos en esferas rápidamente ¿Tantos empates para perder tan rápido? Hasta ellos estaban sorprendidos, el conejo blanco quedo asombrado a tales habilidades de batalla.**

Pff los dejamos ganar – Dijo Shane

Claro que si, solo son una pérdida de tiempo – Dijo James

No son dignos oponentes para nosotros –

SOLO LARGUENSE – Grito Ace

Nos volveremos a ver peleadores – Dijo Sky para luego desaparecer junto con sus compañeros

* * *

_Con su ayuda podrán hacer evolucionar a sus Bakugan, habita en lo más profundo de una cueva, tengan cuidado intentaran hacer lo imposible para que no logren su objetivo. Dicen que los ojos son la ventana del alma así que un consejo observen bien a la personas que los rodean ustedes se darán cuenta cuando alguien es de confianza y cuando no._

* * *

**El conejo los felicito y decidieron volver con el a la casa, durarían unas horas en llegar pero el lado bueno era que finalmente conocieron a sus enemigos, no creyeron que fueran al gran cosa, eso los calmo. Al llegar Runo estaba con la carta en sus manos, estaba a punto de terminar de leerla pero ellos habían llegado, guardo la carta y los recibió. Ella estaba a punto de contarles lo que había descubierto pero una bola escponjosa se le adelanto, relato toda la historia tal como había leído anteriormente, sin duda estaban listos, no se dejarían vencer por nada ni nadie.**

* * *

**Con Dan y Drago.**

Drago ¿Estás bien amigo? – Dijo el castaño preocupado

Si pero.. ¿Qué era eso? –

No lo sé –

Dan debo decirte algo –

¿Qué sucede? –

Yo ya sabía que Naga había vuelto –

¿Qué? –

Tenía que estar seguro pero ahora que vi a Masquerade mis sospechas se confirman, debemos buscar a Marucho y a Shun –

De acuerdo vamos –

**Lo que no sabían era que Shun y Marucho estaban viajando hacia un lugar, al que no habían visitado desde lo que paso en Nueva Vestroia, si, era el laboratorio del Dr. Michel, necesitaban respuestas pero al llegar se encontraron con una sorpresa…**

¿Qué? ¿Cómo que Runo y Alice desaparecieron? – Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

Lamento la noticia, estoy muy preocupado, desde ese día no supe mas de ella y han pasado 2 semanas –

Debemos encontrarlas –

Y recuperar a nuestros bakugans –

* * *

**En el castillo de Infratierra.**

**Una bola de fuego se dirigía hacia los bakugans de Sky, James y Shane, rápidamente se convirtieron en esferas quedándose con las palabras en la boca, Miranda sonrió victoriosa al verlos, estaba lista. Masquerade, Hal G y Naga se encontraban viendo la batalla.**

Esta lista –

Dan se llevara una linda sorpresa al ver a su oponente –

* * *

**En la casa abandonada.**

**Todos los peleadores se encontraban durmiendo, cerca de la mesa se encontraba un pedazo de papel, en el las palabras se iban borrando poco a poco, lo último que quedo fue…**

_No se rindan... _

**Para luego quemarse en un fuego blanco dejando unas cenizas, estas volaron por la ventana, se podía distinguir la figura de una princesa junto con su guardián Bakugan, mirando con una sonrisa al saber que su hogar estaba en buenas manos…**

_Suerte peleadores – Dijo _para luego desaparecer por completo

* * *

**Me pase con las lineas pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado, dejen opiniones, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, o alguna duda que tengan !**

**Se los agradezco, adios!**


	5. Una nueva enemiga

**Todo era paz y tranquilidad en Bayview, se podía escuchar a los niños despidiéndose para volver a sus casas. Un castaño se encontraba junto con su Bakugan viendo el ocaso, desde la batalla con Masquerade no había mencionado ni una sola palabra. Si bien no perdió a su Bakugan, todo era demasiado confuso ¿De dónde había salido ese fénix? O mejor dicho ¿A qué rayos se iban a enfrentar los bakugans ahora? ¿Ese fénix será la razón de todo esto?**

**-Flashback-**

**_De pronto la vista de Drago se nublo, estaba a punto de atacar a Hydra pero en ese instante puto contemplar que su enemigo estaba transformado en su amada…_**

_Wavern…-_

**_El nivel de poder de Drago iba bajando de a 100gs, se estaba debilitando mas y mas pero por suerte alguien vino para ayudarlos, un bello fénix blanco apareció lanzando unos diamantes hacia la carta portal de Hydra cancelándola instantáneamente, luego de su cuerpo salió un fuego blanco , voló por los cielos y nuevamente hacia Hydra venciéndolo completamente. Dan y Drago despertó de esas horribles ilusiones y vieron al Fénix desaparecer, no sabían realmente lo que estaba sucediendo…_**

_Al parecer la leyenda es cierta….- Dijo Masquerade tomando su Bakugan – Aun así no me vencerán – Para luego desaparecer_

**-Fin del flashback-**

_¿Cómo fue qué este imbécil volvió? Y ese fénix... ¿Tendrá algo qué ver en todo esto? - _ Decía el castaño en sus pensamientos

**Algo no andaba bien, sabía que era algo malo pero aún no entendía ¿Por qué no tenía idea de esto? Por lo general él es el primero, ya que el se encargaría de ese tipo de misiones para salvar a los Bakugan pero ¿Por qué no fui advertido o algo parecido? Y si no lo fui... ¿Acaso no soy el encargado de esta misión? Y la que más se preguntaba ¿Quién o quiénes serán los héroes esta vez? Si es así, espero que esto esté en buenas manos...**

Dan...- Habló Drago, haciendo que Dan reaccionara y saliera de sus pensamientos

¿Qué sucede amigo? - Preguntó aun mirando el ocaso

Te fallé en esta batalla, lo lamento - Dijo apenado el Bakugan Pyrus

No tienes que disculparte, además me alegra que aún estés conmigo -

**En ese momento una joven de cabellos plateados se acerco gritando el nombre el castaño, la muchacha venía con dos jóvenes, uno de cabello negro y otro rubio. Dan sonrió al verlos, los saludo como se debía y fueron a la casa del pequeño peleador Aquos. Era un silencio incómodo que había en ese momento, ninguno decía nada. Shun estaba de brazos cruzados y serio como siempre, Julie y Marucho tomaban el té y Dan, bueno Dan se devoraba todo lo que había en la mesa. **

Tenemos que hablar de un asunto serio - El que tomó la palabra fue Shun

Ya lo sé, Masquerade volvió - Continuó Dan

**Julie al escuchar esas palabras simplemente dejo caer la taza de porcelana, su rostro se puso pálido y sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos. Esa afirmación solo significaba una cosa, aunque era verdad que había vuelto a ver a su antiguo guardián, también significaba que el primer enemigo de los peleadores había vuelto**

Julie ¿Te encuentras bien? - Preguntó el rubio preocupado pero no obtuvo respuesta.

_Si Masquerade volvió, entonces mi sueño fue real... -_ Pensó la muchacha de cabellos plateados

Julie por favor responde - Suplicó el castaño

Yo... -

¿Tú qué? - Preguntaron todos intrigados

Tuve una batalla contra Masquerade junto a Gorem -

Julie...-

No, no perdí a Gorem gracias a que Spectra apareció pero se llevo a Gorem con él -

Debemos buscar a Spectra, el debe saber algo -

Aguarda Dan - interrumpió el pelinegro - ¿Dónde está Drago? ¿Perdiste? -

No, él está aquí, a decir verdad perdí -

¿Cómo que perdiste? -

Sí, pero algo raro sucedió antes de que Masquerade me ganara apareció un fénix blanco y venció a Hydra -

Chicos ustedes... ¿Ganaron? - pregunto Julie

**Los dos jóvenes agacharon la cabeza al recordar ese horrible momento, Dan estaba más que confundido ¿Qué rayos había sucedido en su ausencia? Ese gesto le basto a Julie para darse cuenta de la respuesta, se puso triste por ellos, puso sus manos en los hombros de ambos, Shun y Marucho no respondieron solo sonrieron.**

Les prometo que los recuperaremos chicos - Dijo el castaño, y si, está dispuesto a hacerlo

Dan... Hay algo que debo decirte - Hablo el castaño

¿Qué me dirás que los vexos y los gundialianos volvieron y se unieron a Naga? -

No, Runo y Alice...-

¿Qué sucede con ellas? -

...-

Responde Marucho -

Ellas...-

Habla Marucho ¿Qué les paso? -

Ellas...- Marucho simplemente no pudo continuar, el hecho de saber que sus amigas habían desaparecido... Lo dejaba sin palabras

Ellas desaparecieron - Finalizo Shun

¿QUÉ? - dijeron impactados el castaño y la peli plata.

* * *

**En Infratierra**

**Se encontraban los cuatro peleadores en el medio del bosque, el conejo blanco los había guiado a un lugar para practicar arquería en el caso de las chicas y a manejar la espada en el caso de los chicos ¿Para qué? Ninguno sabio solo siguieron las órdenes del conejo.**

Bueno, Ace y Baron saben manejar perfectamente la espada, es su turno chicas - Dijo el conejo

**Ambas muchachas se pusieron en posición, apuntaron y por suerte dieron justo en el blanco.**

Están listos - Dijo el conejo satisfecho

¿Por qué debemos hacer esto si tenemos a nuestros bakugans? - Pregunto Ace

Surgirán batallas en las que no podrán batallar con sus guardianes y necesitaran atacar de otra manera -

Ya me dio hambre - dijo Baron

Tomaremos un descanso, seguiremos practicando luego - dijo el conejo

Yo me quedaré a practicar - interrumpió Alice

¿Segura? - pregunto Baron

Completamente -

Está bien –

**Pasaron unos minutos, Alice seguía practicando arquería pero de repente el crujido de unas ramas la desconcentraron pero lo disimulo perfectamente, lentamente apunto hacia otro lugar, al disparar se escucho el gemido de un joven, eso significaba dos cosas, la primera Alice tenia una puntería perfecta y la segunda, ese gemido probablemente era causa de un desangramiento por parte de la victima/atacante o como sea que le llamen. Alice se acerco hacia él poco a poco con algo de temor, el muchacho estaba totalmente cubierto en el rostro, se alivio al ver que no le había hecho daño solo lo había dejado clavado en el árbol, de la nada Alice siente que alguien está detrás de ella.**

Alice! – Grito alguien

** Pero antes de que reaccionara pudo ver al supuesto "atacante" en el árbol con unas dagas que estaba en su ropa clavándolo literalmente en el árbol, que luego dispararon otras flechas y dagas, los peleadores se acercaron rápidamente para averiguar que estaba sucediendo, estaba de mas decir que fueron ellos los que lanzaron las dagas y flechas**

¿Se encuentras bien maestra Alice? – Pregunto Baron

Si, gracias –

¿Quiénes son ustedes? – Pregunto Ace serio, refiriéndose a los muchachos

Baron se acerco hacia ellos y saco las ropas que los cubrian dejando su rostro al descubierto - ¿Gus? ¿Spectra? – Dijo confundido

¿Qué rayos hacen aquí? – Pregunto Runo

¿No podemos visitar a los elegidos? – Respondió Spectra con una sonrisa torcida

Los buscamos en la Tierra pero no los encontramos – Prosiguió Gus

Con eso me basta – Dijo Baron intentando sacar las flechas y cuchillos

Aguarda – Interrumpió Ace - ¿Masquerade ya apareció en la Tierra? –

El peli azul asintió

Quiero que me respondan algo – Hablo Runo – Shun y Marucho… ¿Perdieron contra él? –

Por desgracia… Si Runo –

Shun…- Susurro Alice – Pero ¿Ellos están bien? – Pregunto preocupada

Si pero, sus bakugans fueron enviados a la dimensión de la perdición –

Lamento interrumpir pero, exactamente ¿A que vinieron ustedes dos? – Cuestiono Ace

Vinimos a unirnos a ustedes – Respondió Spectra

* * *

**En el castillo.**

**Hal G estaba esperando a alguien en el gran salón, todo era un completo silencio, hoy era el día en el que la nueva integrante pelearía con Dan Kuso, el lugar estaba frio, el piso y las paredes eran color blanco, algunos muebles de roble y varios cuadros antiguos, si no fuese por los muebles daba la sensación de que no había suelo alguno. De pronto un calor rodeo la habitación, una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Hal G, se escuchaban unos pasos asomarse hacia la habitación seguido del sonido del rechinido de la puerta, una hermosa muchacha de cabello verde muy oscuro apareció, su piel era blanca como la nieve y sus ojos eran color violeta. Llevaba el cabello suelto, largo hasta la cintura finalizando en unos rulos en las puntas, la parte de arriba de su ropa era similar a la de Vanessa (Peleadora Haos, aparece en el capítulo 8 de New Vestroia peleando contra Ace y Shun) pero de colores rojo, naranja y gris oscuro, llevaba un short de mezclilla negro con un cinturón rojo, también llevaba unos guantes negros.**

¿Querías verme? – Pregunto la peli verde

Si, tu misión comienza ahora –

La joven sonrió – Perfecto –

Ten esto, lo necesitaras – Dijo Hal G mientras le daba una carta de la perdición

_Quiere que envíe a Drago a la dimensión de la perdición – _Pensó_ – _Gracias – Fue lo único que respondió, para luego ser teletransportada a la Tierra.

* * *

**Al llegar a la Tierra no se sorprendió en lo absoluto, aunque era un mundo nuevo para ella no parecía ser la gran cosa pero algo le provocaba una sensación de comodidad y agrado, pero de todas maneras se enfoco en ir a buscar a Dan. Sabía que si aparecía los peleadores iban a pensar que era una amenaza así que lo único que se lo ocurrió era hacer un papel de víctima. Calle tras calle y nada, las personas se asombraban al verla, algunos murmuraban ciertas cosas pero ella solo los miro con indiferencia, finalmente llego hacia un lugar que llamo su atención, era la mansión de Marucho, gracias a su Bakugan pudo notar que los peleadores estaban ahí, chasqueo sus dedos y apareció a unos metros de la mesa en donde estaban los peleadores, estos al verla quedaron asombrados por su belleza.**

¿Quién eres? - Pregunto Shun

No importa quien soy, Masquerade está aquí y se llevo a mi bakugan, necesit ayuda -

Vamos - dijo Dan

¿Vamos? Dan no puedes ir, no sabes quien es -

_Así que este es el famoso Dan Kuso...- _Pensó - Por favor - dijo mientras fingia llanto lo cual le salia perfecto - vengo de una dimensión llamada Infratierra, ellos destruyeron todo, por favor ayúdenme - suplicó

Dan miro a Shun, este suspiro resignado pero aun así le creyó a la desconocida

¿Sabes hacia donde fué? - Pregunto Julie

Hacia el interespacio, creo que estaba buscandolos a ustedes -

Espero que Masquerade este listo porque lo venceré - dijo Dan decidido

¿Cómo haremos para llegar pronto? - preguntó Marucho

Descuiden - todos dirigieron su mirada hacia la joven, esta chasqueó los dedos nuevamente y los transporto hacia el interespacio.

Eso fue rapido - Dijo Julie

Deprisa debemos encontrarlo -

**Recorrieron cada lugar pero no encontraron nada, en ese mismo instante vieron una silueta masculina que se dirigia hacia otro lugar lejos del interespacio. Por un momento llegaron a pensar que esa persecusión no tenía fin hasta que se detuvo en un parque desolado.**

DETENTE MASQUERADE - Gritó Dan

**El mencionado volteó y sonrió, su cuerpo se puso de color rojo y se transformó en esfera tal como un bakugan, los peleadores estaban confundidos, la esfera se elevo hacia arriba y permanecio ahí uno segundos, de repente un unos barrotes electricos rodearon a Shun, Marucho y Julie dejando al castaño un poco temeroso, la luz finalmente bajo y cayo en manos de la muchacha que pedia socorro.**

Al parecer trabajas para Masquerade -

Adivinaste -

Te mandaron a aqui para pelear conmigo ¿No es asi? -

Vaya el niño es listo, mi nombre es Miranda y dime Kuso... ¿Crees qué puedes vencerme? -

Que comience la batalla -

Miranda sonrió

CAMPO ABIERTO -

**Miranda saco de su bolsillo la carta de la perdición, la observo detenidamente y la guardó, dejando aliviado al castaño ya que si no la usaba no perdería a Drago. **

¿Qué acaso no usaras tu cartita especial? -

No utilizo esas cosas -

¿Por qué? - cuestiono

Carta portal lista -

Aún no me respondiste, carta portal lista -

No es de tu incumbencia -

Dan ten cuidado - dijo Julie

Lo tendré - respondió y su vista se centro en su Bakugan - Drago ¿Estás listo?

Adelante -

BAKUGAN PELEA, FUSIÓN DRAGONOID SURGE –

**-Nivel de poder de Fusión Dragonoid 1200gs. No hay más datos disponibles –**

Bakugan, PELEA, FUSION DRAGONOID DOBLE SURGE –

¿Qué? –

**-Una nueva batalla ha comenzado. Nivel de poder de Fusión Dragonoid Doble 2200gs.**

¿Qué opinas de mi mascota? –

Esa cosa es idéntica a Drago pero a diferencia de él tiene 2 cabezas – Dijo Marucho atónito

SI crees que me vencerás con un Bakugan idéntico al mío estás equivocada niña –

Eso lo veremos –

Poder activado dragón demoledor –

**Incremento de poder en Drago de 500gs. Disminución en Dragonoid Doble de 1000gs.**

Poder activado, rubí destructor –

**Incremento de poder en Dragonoid doble 800gs**

**Unos rubíes enormes rodearon a Drago sin dejarlo moverse, su poder no disminuyo en nada pero al tener contacto con los rubíes no lograba moverse, poco a poco iban cubriendo su cuerpo lo que alteraba al castaño**

Poder activado, escudo de fusión –

**-Carta de poder Rubí destructor anulada-**

¿Eso es todo? – Pregunto Miranda

Claro que no, poder activado cañón de dragón –

**Disminución de poder en Dragonoid Doble en 1000 gs. Incremento de poder en Drago 2400gs. **

**Los rubíes explotaron, las partículas habían quedado adheridas al cuerpo de Drago pero no podía hacerle daño alguno ya que había cancelado su carta de poder**

La carta de poder Cañón de Dragón no solo disminuye el nivel de poder del oponente en 1000gs sino que multiplica el de Drago dos veces su nivel de poder inicial –

¿Aquí debo sorprenderme? Por cierto creo que a Shun le gustara mi nuevo Bakugan –

**Shun la miro con furia y confusión ¿Acaso era Jaakor? Eso sería imposible pero como no conocía a Miranda no sabía lo que era capaz de hacer. Miranda lanzo una carta portal Ventus, saco de su bolsillo un Bakugan, miro a Shun y sonrió maléficamente.**

Bakugan pelea, Máximum Skyress surge –

Imposible – Dijo Julie

**Nivel de poder de Máximum Skyress 1450gs.**

¿Cómo es que…? –

Veremos si eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencerme, Poder activado Tornado infernal–

**Skyress comenzó a volar alrededor de Drago formando un tornado, cada vez más potente, su nivel de poder iba bajando de a 50gs, debilitándolo cada vez mas.**

DRAGO RESISTE –

Ventus y Pyrus, activado –

**Disminución de poder en Drago de 800gs y bajando. Aumento de poder en Skyress en 500gs.**

Carta portal abierta relación entre Ventus y Haos –

¿HAOS? – Dijeron los peleadores

**Y así era, el cuerpo de Dragonoid Doble se estaba volviendo de los colores correspondientes al atributo mencionado, Dan no podía hacer nada, cualquier movimiento en falso le costaría la batalla, además Drago estaba quedándose sin aire debido al poder de Skyress, como dicen sin oxigeno no hay fuego. Finalmente Skyress se detuvo dejando caer a Drago al suelo, su cuerpo estaba brillando y por aluna razón estaba convirtiéndose en rubí, intento volar pero fue en vano su cuerpo comenzó a irradiar luz y exploto al instante dejándolo en forma de esfera.**

Fue muy fácil para que seas denominado el mejor peleador – Dijo Miranda volteándose

**Los barrotes eléctricos desaparecieron, dejando a sus antiguos prisioneros estupefactos por lo que acababan de presenciar, era la primera vez que Dan había perdido el control de la batalla ¿Cómo fue que paso? ¿Y por que todo tan rápido? Dan por su parte estaba reaccionando, todo en si ya era confuso pero luego de que volvió a la realidad por así decirlo, pudo notar que esta vez las cosas se iban a complicar.**

SI me permiten me retirare – Dijo Miranda

Aguarda –

¿Sí? –

Alice y Runo, dime en donde están – Ordeno Dan

¿Alice y Runo? Ah esas, ellas junto a Ace y Baron están en….-

¿En dónde? –

¿Por qué tanto interés en saber su ubicación? –

Son mis amigos ¿Algún problema? –

Miranda sonrió – Pues, si tus "amigos" siguen entrometiéndose incluyéndolos a ustedes, pasaran la eternidad en la dimensión de la perdición – Dijo con tono amenazante

¿Es una amenaza? –

Si, ten cuidado Kuso, esta vez tuve piedad pero la próxima no dudare en destruirte –

Veremos si estas en lo correcto –

Adiós peleadores – Y desapareció

* * *

**En Infratierra. (Aclaración, esto sucede antes de la batalla entre Dan y Miranda pero como no quería hacer tan larga esta parte las dividí) **

Por mi no hay problema – Dijo Alice

Por mi tampoco – Dijo Baron

Estoy de acuerdo ¿Tu qué opinas Runo? – Dijo Ace

¿Cómo se que ustedes no trabajan para Masquerade? – Cuestiono desconfiada

¿Ves algo raro en mis ojos? – Pregunto Gus

Runo negó con la cabeza

Ahí tienes la respuesta –

Está bien, Gus se unirá al equipo pero Spectra no –

¿Qué sucede Runo? ¿Todavía sigues molesta porque te secuestre cuando volviste a la Tierra? – Pregunto burlón

¿Por qué no quieres que se una? Es buen peleador – Dijo Alice

Vamos maestra Runo –

Ya lo dije, Spectra no se unirá al equipo –

¿Pero por qué? – Preguntaron todos

Runo se acerco hacia Spectra quedando frente a frente – Spectra no se unirá al equipo – Luego, Runo coloco su mano en la máscara de Spectra, se la sacó y sonrió – Keith lo hará –

¿Eso es un sí? – Pregunto Keith

Runo sonrió

Bienvenidos al equipo – Dijo Alice

¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer? Digo, así festejamos con un gran festín… – Sugirió Baron

Estoy hambriento – Continúo Ace

De acuerdo vamos –

**El camino fue largo, Baron se encontraba torturando a los demás hablando de comida, todos estaban hambrientos lo cual les provocaba mucha más hambre. Keith se sorprendió al acto de Runo, era la primera vez que estaría peleando como Keith, aunque le molesto por otro lado que le quitara su máscara le agrado esa actitud. Al llegar a la casa abandonada el conejo les hablo sobre la amenaza de Miranda y les explico sobre su próximo destino, la famosa "cueva" en la que habitaba el legendario fénix, el viaje tomaría mucho tiempo así que decidieron partir en la mañana.**

¿Están listos? Solo les diré que no será nada fácil –

Estamos listos – Dijeron todos

**Ya en sus camas, las chicas ya estaban muy exhaustas así que no tardaron mucho en dormirse, por otro lado Baron se encontraba hablando incoherencias y porque la cueva no tenía un nombre más emocionante. **

¿No pudieron ponerle otro nombre? Porque "La cueva" es no sé muy aburrido – Dijo Baron en su cama

Cállate y duérmete – Dijo Ace molesto

Cielos, no sé si aguantare estar con ellos maestro Spectra –

Dime Keith y lo harás de todas maneras, debemos ayudarlos en su misión –


End file.
